The Hero of Shadow
by Meneil
Summary: The world betrayed him, not the other way around. The Heroes are just pawns to rally the people. The Sages with divine right, Ganondorf with military power, and Vaati with political charm seek to control Hyrule, each in their own way... And the center of their schemes inevitably involve controlling both Link and Dark Link.
1. Hero

The Hero of Shadow

Chapter 1: Hero

A dark cloud rises at the hill's horizon. Below it lays an unprotected town. Castle walls are all that remain of its defenses, its soldiers having long abandoned their post. The gate is open, as if to welcome the invasion with open arms.

"**Destroy Hyrule. Kill the Sages,"** the cloud's shadow commands quietly. There is no reason to raise his voice; his word is absolute.

The cloud descends the hill. Not with the grace of the heavens, but with the clamor of hell. Snapping bones, clicking claws, inhuman laughter. It is an army of monsters. There are the Stalfos, the bone warriors who serve there master even in death, the Wolfos, the mercilessly warped wolves who crave human flesh, and the flaming skulls with chatter with laughter. They cascade down the hill like an ill waterfall, rushing against the deserted town.

A single pair of boots creak against the lowered bridge. The lone figure walks calmly across, stopping at the bridge's end. He lifts his head towards the oncoming mass, and waits. He unsheathes the silver blade across his back, the symbol of the Triforce engraved near the blade's hilt. One man stands against the hoard; a single obstacle between the army and Hyrule.

But the army falters. Some within its ranks recognize this green-clad warrior. "He'sss gone," an armor-clad undead insists. "Disssappeared, forever. It'ssss fake. A Ssssage trick." Some do not believe its words. Some are encouraged. But absolutely none dare to turn their back, where their commander awaits. Proceeding forward is uncertain. But proceeding back is certain death.

Two bold Wolfos run ahead of the pack, desiring the first kill above the safety in numbers. The warrior remains steady, merely watching their movement. The two split off, one on each of his sides. As soon as his head turns to follow the one, the other leaps at his back. The monster's speed is inhuman; a single one enough to fell a normal grown man.

But before the monster can even finish barring its claws, the sword cuts through the air. Faster than lightning, the sword was never seen by the monster. It is sliced cleanly in half; dead before it hits the ground.

The other Wolfos has yet to realize its partner is dead. All it knows is that this man turned his back. Opportunity knocks before danger. It lunges with bestial speed,

only to be cut with divine speed. The human was never open at all. The sword slices through fur and bones like thin air.

He doesn't even blink. No need to check his work. The human's attention is already back to the army. Their mad dash has placed them mere feet away. "Hero of Tiiiime!" They wail in mixed fear and hatred.

And then they are upon him.

A Stalfos runs at him with unbridled hate. It raises its sword to slash,

but it falls without power as its owner collapses. The Hero's own blade retracts from its body. His boot grinds against the wood as he sharply turns on his heel. In the time that it took him to fell one monster, the others have already partially surrounded at him.

It's like they're moving in slow motion. Before they can even finish preparing for the attack, they are dead. Bones shatter like glass, fur cut like grass. Three, five, eight more die at his hand without even coming close to touching him. The wind following his blade can be felt longer than his sword can be seen.

One bright Wolfos gets an idea: ignore the hero altogether. It abandons its companions to fighting the gods' champion. Its orders are not to fell this Hero of Time. The only goal is to take Hyrule.

Its paws pitter-patter against the wood, running toward its easier prey of Hyrule. Something sharp slams itself into the back of its neck. It chokes, pain and blood overwhelming its senses. The Wolfos crashes into the ground, its nose right before the entrance of Hyrule. With all of its might, it rolls its head against the ground, seeking to view the Hero one last time.

The Wolfos never saw the arrow fly. Just the hero putting the bow on his back, Master Sword already banishing more monsters.

They're frustrated and tired of this. They can't bring him down, and they can't enter the town. Their numbers are thinning with alarming speed. An army of ants cannot hope to topple a mountain. Aggression bubbles not only against the one in their way, but against the one who ordered such a ridiculous command. How could they possibly hope to overthrow the Hero of Time?

That's when their general realizes: his army will abandon him soon. He pushes himself through the thin remnants of his army. Each heavy step shakes the earth. And he stops a few feet from the Hero.

He stops too. Maybe out of respect for the new foe that has come to fight him. Or maybe because the army's onslaught halts abruptly at this new foe's appearance.

It has a human outline, but it's anything but human. The general is clad in pure iron armor, yet no flesh lays under it. Its iron-clad gloves tighten firmly against its ax. The locals call it: 'Iron Knuckle.' A step above the normal rank and file monsters.

The two stare at each other intently. Both sizing the other one up. The general makes the first move.

It swings its ax with surprising speed; as if it weighs nothing. The large sweep makes it difficult to evade. The Hero steps back just in time, as the ax's edge barely misses his chest. But his footing is unsure. Perhaps he dodged the first blow purely out of instinct. His leg teeters unexpectedly at his body's forced movement. At the last possible moment, he regains his balance, and stops himself from falling.

The army is going crazy. Their screams and cheers are deafening, as they urge their leader on, and screech death upon their hated enemy. It's the first time they've seen the Hero falter. And just like that, their earlier trepidation vanishes.

A Stalfos picks up a rock, hurling it boldly against their lone enemy. It smacks the hero on his forehead, a mere centimeter above his eyebrow. Any lower, and it might have been his eye. It's not like there's any rules. They're monsters. Just because the two's eyes met doesn't mean it's a one-on-one duel to the death. But at the same time, they want to see what will happen. They want to know if their leader is strong enough to defeat this menace. So they'll wait and see. See what happens, with only minimal intervention on their part.

Other Stalfos like their companion's idea. They begin picking up rocks, hurling them haphazardly at the Hero. The Hero ignores them, remaining unflinching beneath the rocks, despite the large red marks they were leaving. He ignores them because he knows his opponent will ignore it too.

The general raises its ax again, sweeping in the reverse direction as last time. The Hero is ready this time. He dodges it properly this time. He is more than ready; he uses it as an opportunity to strike against his armored foe.

He raises his sword, bringing it crashing down against the general. The sword swooshes loudly in the air...

A metal twang resounds. The Master Sword bounces harmlessly off the general. The same sword that had cut through bones and fur without pause. Iron by itself would have been no match for the blade, but it cannot penetrate the magical bindings of its armor. The general smirks. Although it cannot be seen, it can be felt.

The monsters continue to cheer, picking up more rocks from the riverbed. The Hero remains unfazed, leaping back from the iron titan. Left, then right; it swings its ax like a toy. The Hero is doing a good job of evading the blows, but that is all. A single blow will mean certain death for a human. The undead cannot tire as mortals do. It is only a matter of time before the Hero slips and falls prey to one of the general's attacks.

It decides to try something new. Instead of slashing sideways, where the Hero always ducks just barely out of range, it swings vertically. The range is extended, deadly ax given an extra inch – but only for a moment. The Hero tucks his body into a tight roll, dodging the blow with only a second to spare. The ax slams into the ground, destroying the earth and chunks of rock, causing the earth to tremble. But the Hero is unscathed.

The general moves to lift its ax, but its hand catches. There was too much power beneath his last strike. Now the ax is halfway buried in the ground, claimed momentarily by the earth out of revenge for its scar.

The Hero runs in for an attack. Even if the general had realized it was coming, it would not have cared. Its armor is impervious to the Master Sword's sting.

The air is cut momentarily, the Hero's blade thrusting against his foe. But its aim is not at the armor, but at the seam between its shoulder and arm. A place where in its lifetime, the Iron Knuckle's armor did not cover, so as to allow full movement of its arm.

There is no flesh for the blade to cut. But the magical enchantment of the Master Sword rips through the invisibly held sinews, cutting apart the spell which binds it to the armor.

It screams. Its shriek is unearthly, cutting the air as fiercely as a knife, causing all the monsters to silence abruptly and cover their ears. The great iron arm collapses into the ground, separated from its owner, laying claim to the ax and the earth which holds it. Still it keeps screaming. It can't stop. Before it can recognize anything except the pain, the sword lifts again.

The Hero slams it into the newly-opened hole where its arm whence was. The blade pushes past an invisible barrier, tearing through what sounds like clothe. Eventually the blade hits center, and at last the general's scream stops. Its movements halt completely. Before the iron collapses on itself, he withdraws his blade quickly.

The metal crashes down in a race to reach the ground first. It's a jumbled mess. There's no body inside to give it form anymore. It's just a pile of unmoving metal now.

The monsters are quiet. But only for a second. Then they start screeching, too. They scream, turn, and scatter like leaves in the wind. They don't care what kind of punishment awaits their failure. If they stay here, they'll definitely die...!

The Hero stands firm. He doesn't bother to pursue the fleeing monsters. His job was to protect Hyrule, and he has succeeded. He watches his foes flee without direction, disappearing back into the hills where they came. When the last one is safely out of his sight, he sheathes his blade, walking across the bridge to the town.

* * *

Hyrule is as quiet as a ghost town. All the houses are closed tightly, doors locked with curtains tightly drawn. The fountain's trickle drones with a lonesome hum. He feels their eyes through the windows' glass; hears the curtains being drawn ever so subtly. And a gasp. One of the doors opens.

"Link!" A girl exclaims. She is about the same age as him, clothed in a humble farm girl's dress.

The other villagers begin to open their curtains a little more boldly. More exclamations follow. Soon all the barred doors have opened, Hyrule citizens pouring out into the open. Some are crying, others are talking too fast for him to understand. They're asking him questions, but he can't make sense of all their words.

The girl who approached earlier is more bold. When their eyes meet, her eyes tell them that they have met before. She smiles at him faintly; knowingly. It's not that he recognizes her. But he can see she expects him to know who she is. So he smiles back, albeit uncertainly.

"Ganon's monsters were coming here to attack," she insists. "But you're here instead of them. You took care of them, didn't you?"

He nods. It's true.

More exclamations follow from the villagers. They cheer and laugh, cry and hug each other. Some begin patting him on the back, others taking his hand and thanking him vigorously. He watches them quietly, unsure if he should be sharing their joy and relief. Laughter and joy reverberates through the town. Somehow a cuckoo has escaped its pen, and one of the children runs after it desperately.

The girl stands by him quietly, waiting for the villagers to leave Link long enough for him to talk together. When they're finally distracted for a moment, she takes his arm and leads him to a quieter part of town. "Link..." She frowns, and he doesn't know why. "I'm glad you're back, but where were you?" Her voice is a mere whisper. "We really needed you, but it was like you disappeared."

He stops to look into her eyes. They are shimmering with tears. Not sadness, but fear. Her worry for him. He doesn't know if he should apologize. So he decides to tell her the truth.

"I don't know."

She doesn't like that answer. She's about to tell him so, when someone hails her by name.

"Malon! Where are ya, lass?"

"J-just a moment!" She turns to call back. "Please! I'll not be long!"

He sees his chance, and he takes it. As soon as her back is turned, he slips into one of the alleys. He is unable to answer any of her future questions. His memories of everything, even himself, are too jumbled for him to make out. He remembers the colors and sensations of his past rather than the past itself.

Without the Sages' instruction, he would have been able to save Hyrule in time. At first he had been hesitant; it is difficult to simply trust their words without the memories to back them up. Even harder to believe that he is a Hero among men, the only one capable of banishing the dark lord Ganon.

But as soon as the Master Sword came in his hands, he thought he remembered its feel. While facing the monsters prior, each stroke had come naturally. He had fought off an entire army by himself, with minimal damage. His mind told him it was impossible, but it had already happened. What other choice did he have but to trust the Sages' words now? They were waiting to hear his report and give further orders. He prefers that to the unknown girl who knew him, when he does not know himself.

* * *

Link steps into the Temple of Time, the dark stone welcoming him solemnly. This place makes him feel at peace. The inside is completely quiet, save his footsteps. He passes numerous engravings of the Triforce, proceeding to its innermost chamber. A lonely slab of stone stands empty, just a small hole where the Master Sword once rested.

He kneels here, closing his eyes, hands cupped in prayer. His mind leaves his body, and his spirit ascends. When he next opens his eyes, he is in another chamber. The outskirts are surrounded by complete darkness, but his feet stand upon an island of light. Around him, all around him, are the Seven Sages of the world. Rauru of the Hylians, Saria of the Kokiri, Darunia of the Gorons, Ruto of the Zoras, Impa of the Sheikahs, Nabooru of the Gerudo: each one to represent their race and country. And of course, leading this group is the Princess Zelda, the princess of Hyrule itself. His eyes inevitably meet hers first.

They are all gathered here in spiritual essence, just as Link left his body to transcend here. Their eyes do not view him as the girl Malon did. They are reserved; calculated. The calm demeanor one would use with a co-worker or subordinate.

"You've returned successful," Rauru notes. Link's return in itself can only mean he won. It is not meant as praise: the elder merely states the fact to ensure that the other Sages are aware.

But Link's eyes remain fixed on Zelda's. He thinks he sees something beneath them, something different than how the other Sages watch him. A different gleam which seems to be trying to speak to him, one he cannot place, but he knows means something.

"Then Ganon will think twice before making such a bold move on Hyrule again," Impa says. The dark lord had attacked Hyrule when he thought it was easy prey.

"It's only a matter of time," Rauru disagrees with the other's assessment. "We need more help. It's time to put our own plans into action."

"Will you help us?" Zelda speaks for the first time, her eyes never having left Link since his entrance. The words are simple. But they remind the others that he has a choice to make... something Rauru seems to have forgotten.

"Tell me what needs to be done," Link answers without hesitation. He doesn't need memories to know that this is his purpose.

Rauru frowns a little beneath his white beard. The interruption was quick, but it put him off track. "There is another hero who can help end this war," he continues. "But he has fallen captive to Ganon. You will infiltrate the Palace of Winds, save him, and return here."

"But you will not do this alone," Zelda encourages. "You will be accompanied by another: the warrior Sheik. Sheik will lead you to the entrance, and aid your journey back."

Link nods. He understands. Sheik will be his guide, but the hardest part of this mission will fall inevitably to him.

"Prepare as you will today, then meet Sheik the next morning at Hyrule's gates," Rauru says solemnly. "We will await your return and good news." His image fades, as Rauru's spiritual connection ends. It is time for him to return to the physical world.

"Good luck!" Saria smiles cheerfully at him. Her image wavers for a moment too, before fading out.

"We're counting on you. The other hero is a good friend of ours," Ruto encourages. Then she, too, takes her leave.

"It will be a difficult task, perhaps one against your nature. But I doubt anyone else could accomplish it," Darunia frowns. Link doesn't know what he means by this, but the Goron is gone too soon for him to question his words.

"We're watching you," Impa stares at him, and he indeed feels watched.

"So don't get any funny ideas while you're on this mission," Nabooru adds. The two women are critical toward his every move. They both disappear almost simultaneously.

He is unsure whether or not just how friendly the Sages are with him. Perhaps something happened in the past, something he cannot remember. There is still one Sage remaining: the Princess, Zelda. She seems serious, the previous light in her eyes having disappeared.

"Sheik is someone you can depend on," Zelda says, and he senses an urgency beneath her words. "Don't be afraid to rely on him." She waits for a moment, but he has no answer for her. She too, vanishes, leaving Link alone.

He opens his eyes, his mind returning to his body. He is in the Temple of Time, near the stand of the Master Sword, exactly where he had left off praying. Quietly he raises to his feet. He has few preparations to make, and a lonely night ahead of him. Rather than stay at the celebrating town, he plans to rest at this Temple. It is a quiet place, and one he feels more at home here.

Link's thoughts inevitably turn towards the mission tomorrow. Who is this hero, that the Sages are so desperate to save? Will they be able to stop Ganon's war? Can he infiltrate the Palace successfully? And what will happen after...?

He has no choice but to wait for whatever fate has in store for him...


	2. The Rescue

Chapter 2: The Rescue

The morning is clear and without any clouds, the sun shining brightly. Scattered bones and a few dead Wolfos still litter the bridge and surrounding area, not to mention the collapsed pile of armor. They are remnants that the villagers had yet to clean up. The Hylians' celebration had lasted long into the night, and a few are just now returning to their homes.

Link sits atop the stone ledge right outside Hyrule's entrance. He is prepared with all the items he can think of: Master Sword, bow and arrows, bombs... among many others. Perhaps he has packed a bit too much, yet at the same time, he feels like he is forgetting something important. A musical instrument of some kind...? But why would he bring that in the first place?

Sheik arrives precisely on time. Link knows who it is even without introductions. None in Hyrule, except Impa, bother to wear the old Sheikah attire. He understands where Sheik has taken his name.

"You're with the Sages, right?" Link rises as the other approaches.

"Not exactly," the mysterious man answers, his face hidden beneath clothe bandages save his eyes and blond bangs. "I work by my own accord. It just so happens that this time, the Sages' plans and my own intersect."

"Hmm." Link does not know what to make of that. Sheik's words make him sound like a mercenary. But he recalls Princess Zelda's words at the last meeting... this man is to be trusted. "Well, you're still taking me to the Palace of Winds, right? Lead on."

Sheik nods, and the two begin their journey through Hyrule Field. "There is an entrance between Lake Hylia and Gerudo's Valley," Sheik explains the plan. "We will ascend there and infiltrate the Palace. Once we have rescued Ganon's captive, I will teleport us back to Hyrule Castle with Farore's Wind."

"Who is this prisoner?" Link asks. He has been wondering ever since the meeting with the Sages, but it seemed inappropriate to ask them at the time.

"Someone you know very well," Sheik answers without answering.

Link frowns. "Does this mysterious man have a name?" He presses, unwilling to let Sheik avoid the matter so easily.

"He has one," Sheik admits. "But I fear you would not want to save him if I were to tell you."

Unfortunately this only makes Link more curious. Who would let the matter drop after Sheik's last comment? "Even if you were to tell me, I would not recognize it. I have amnesia; I can't remember events from the past."

"Amnesia," Sheik repeats wryly, his tone a bit off. Link casts him a questioning glance at that. "If you have no memories, how did you come to help the Sages? You have no obligation towards them."

Link knows Sheik is still avoiding his previous question. But it seems pressing the matter will not help him. So he lets it slide... after all, he will eventually find out who he is rescuing in time.

"They're the ones who found me, and told me I was the Hero," he explains. His first memory is when he awakened in the Temple of Time, amidst the Seven Sages. "At first I wasn't sure if I believed them, but the battle came so naturally yesterday, I feel different now. I would hate to neglect the people of Hyrule when they need me most, simply because I cannot remember who I am." He wants to be able to look back at this moment, and be glad that he continued the path he originally chose, even when facing obstacles. "I fight not only for the Sages, but for the people of Hyrule, and for myself."

Sheik is silent. Too quiet for too long. Link can't tell if Sheik is thinking on his words, or if he disapproves. When he is certain Sheik plans to not respond, the other speaks. "You are very honorable, even without the past to guide your morals," he finally answers.

Link is unsure how to answer. He was not trying to fish for compliments. Their conversation dies, and they continue the long journey to the Palace of Winds in silence.

* * *

The two pass Lon Lon Ranch and arrive shortly after at a large cliff. This cliff also marks the end of Hyrule's territory, and no one knows exactly what lays on the other side. Link wonders what Sheik plans to do here...

...When he places one hand on the steep rocky incline, pushes to check its stability, and then raises another hand as he climbs up.

"H-hold on!" Link watches with wide eyes, coming next to Sheik, who has yet to progress very far. He can't seriously be planning on scaling the entire cliff, right? Regardless of how confident Link is in his own physical capabilities, even he knows that scaling this vertical landscape is impossible. "You mean the Palace of Winds is at the top?" It hurts his pride to think it, but if Sheik plans to climb to the top, Link doubts he can make it there. Battling an army is easier than scaling a mountain, or at least for him.

"Not at the top," Sheik does pause, looking down without a hint of emotion. "There is an ascension circle within one of the clefts. Although there are other places to teleport to the Palace of Winds, this is the only one not currently in use by Ganon's minions. It will be virtually unguarded, and should also take us to an obscure location within the Palace."

Link tries to hide his gulp. So not at the top. Scaling part of the crag is more possible than scaling it fully. But it will still be a difficult task.

Sheik notices the hesitation. "I will go first. Follow my path, and you will have no trouble." There is no room for argument, although Link is too proud to offer one anyway.

Sheik presses his form against the wall. His movements are steady as he tests each rock, before placing his hand upon the next niche. He is like a ninja, body pressed tightly against a straight-vertical climb, making each movement easy.

Link is unable to match the grace of his guide. While Sheik is fast, Link is slow and heavy. He really _did_ pack too much. He watches Sheik test each foothold, and then mimics the placing. The task is more of a memory game than anything else, since Link is always a few steps below the sheikah. More than once, Link's hand closes on the wrong support, only to have it crumble below. The gravel skitters across the cliff's side, falling unheard at the bottom. Eventually Link finds the right path that Sheik took, and is fortunate that none of the protruding rocks crumble beneath his feet.

Sheik reaches a break in the cliff. Behind him, Link is nearly a full body length behind. Link takes a deep breath as he sees Sheik reach the break. Only a little farther now. He continues up slowly to the top, remember each place Sheik used with surprising success. He refuses to look down to check his progress... the last thing he wants is to become dizzy at this height.

Sheik has no such qualms when it comes to looking down. Already he is at the edge, waiting and watching for his companion. When Link is an arm's length away from the edge, Sheik extends his arm.

Link accepts it gratefully. He half climbs, half is pulled to the side. It's been done. He finally made it. He remains on the rocky floor for an extra moment, catching his breath.

In front of him lays a beautiful rock formation. Although the cliff continues up farther, there is a great crack in the rock. It looks as if one of the Goddesses had cut the cliff open, albeit unevenly. Sheik waits patiently for Link to recover. He takes only a little time before rising to his feet, approaching the cleft.

"There's an entrance to the Palace of Winds in there?" He asks, mainly in disbelief. He peers inside, but it is too dark to see to its end. Moss grows on the sides, and the steady rhythm of dripping water is within.

Sheik passes Link, before wedging himself into the cliff's side. The opening is so narrow that Sheik needs to enter sideways. "Come," he commands simply, sidling through the opening.

Link obeys silently. He stands sideways, pushing himself through...

...only to have the sheath on his back clang in protest. Sheik's form is thinner, and even he can barely get through. Link takes an extra moment to stand outside again. He takes the Master Sword off his back, holding it in his right hand, as he tries once more to enter.

His body scrapes against the tight passageway, rubbing off the moss. He fits, but just barely. Slowly he inches his body forward, praying that the passage will not narrow. Ahead of him he can see the silhouette of Sheik, but he becomes darker and darker the deeper they go. It's uncomfortable. He never thought of himself as claustrophobic, but the rocks are so tight here that it's hard to remain unafraid. His path is unseen and he has to rely on touch. His head bangs on protruding rocks more than once.

Right when he thinks he cannot handle it anymore, he sees a light in the distance. It is faint, but grows as he continues forward. Sheik gradually becomes more and more visible next to him. At long last the passage widens into a round pocket. Above them, the cliff continues to scale upward, but there is a hole straight through its center. The late-afternoon sun shines its brightness, illuminating part of the area around them. Compared to the narrow passage they just left, this place is bright.

Link cracks his neck, stretching his shoulders, now that he has a little more room to do so. He returns the Master Sword to its sheath. "No wonder Ganon's minions don't use this entrance. I can't see why they bothered building it here in the first place."

Sheik kneels at the center. He blows lightly on the ground, hand dusting away years of disuse. "I think it was originally meant for his flying monsters to have a secret entrance. But somewhere they must have forgotten about it. Who knows?" Sheik's movements reveal an etching on the ground. It is a magic circle, inscribed with the swirling insignia of wind.

Once he finishes dusting the entire circle, Sheik rises and looks at Link with expectation. "Once we enter, we may have to fight. But let's try to avoid unnecessary attention, assuming it's possible. The last thing we want is to run into Ganon."

"Ganon is there?" Link repeats. He feels his heart freeze for a moment. Legends speak of the infamous dark lord; how he is completely invincible. The Sages had said that Link faced Ganon in the past, but was unable to defeat him. He doesn't remember his defeat... but he wants a rematch. But at the same time, if he couldn't defeat him in the past, what would make the present any different? If anything, Link was probably unable to remember his full strength.

"I don't know," Sheik admits carefully. "But if we do run into him, we can't afford to fight. Rescuing his captive is our top priority."

Link is careful to avoid frowning. He disagrees with Sheik's statement. Running will do them no good once Ganon knows that they have infiltrated. But he supposes he will worry about his decision if the situation arises.

Link unsheathes the Master Sword. He suspects a fight as soon as they enter the Palace of Winds. "I'm ready," he tells Sheik, rather than answer the last comment.

Sheik nods. Together they step into the magic circle...

Fierce winds envelop the two. The circle at their feet begins to glow with an ethereal green light, inside the wind insignia lights up brightly. The wind circles around them, pulling and pushing with equal strength. Their blond hair waves upright, the wind brushing against their bodies.

The ascension happens in a blink of the eye. One moment Link is on the ground, the next he is at the Palace of Winds. He thinks he remembers briefly seeing all of Hyrule from the top of the clouds, but the transport happened too quickly for him to be certain. The wind ceases when their feet hit the solid floor of the Wind Palace.

A few things happen simultaneously. An inhuman shriek and surprised squawks sound from nearby. Link realizes he has been holding his breath, and quickly blinks away the ascension's lingering effects. He sees the bone warrior and crows before his mind registers anything else. Before the Stalfos can withdraw its weapon, Link leaps upon it with the Master Sword. The blade cuts through the brittle bone before the monster finishes its earlier surprised scream.

Two crows flap their wings frantically, rising into the air. Link has already sheathed his blade and taken out his bow, notching an arrow. His aim is perfect even without a second to stabilize his bow's movement. One crow hits the ground dead. His hand is already drawing back his bow for the second arrow, when the other crow drops dead, but not by his attack. The thinnest of needles sticks from a vital point on the crow's neck.

Link lets his bowstring return loosely, the second arrow returning to his quiver. He casts a glance at his companion. Sheik's stance returns to normal, the fight now concluded. So, his guide is capable in combat. Link thought the Sages would have told him, but he supposes Sheik's skill makes sense.

"I would have had the other crow, but your arm was too fast," Sheik comments, tone flat.

Link is unsure whether to take it as a compliment or complaint. So he shrugs. Now that the battle is over, he surveys his surroundings. The floor is made of golden bricks, and Link wonders what manor of magic keeps it afloat. But there are giant sections of the floor missing, almost like the sky is this palace's carpet. They are high atop the clouds, and below them Hyrule looks as small as a doll house.

Sheik spots a nearby door frame through the palace walls. He motions for Link to follow, and the two continue through the dungeon.

Although the Palace of Winds certainly possesses the aesthetics of a palace, the winding and indirect paths make it more like a labyrinth. More than once, they pass tattered rugs or flags with an unusual insignia. It's different than the mark of Ganon's army. Perhaps the Palace of Winds was once home to others beyond Ganon and his monsters.

Link and Sheik encounter a few monsters, more crows and stalfos, but they are quickly dispatched. The enemies have yet to alert the others of an infiltration. The palace's odd structure sometimes means that the two must find alternate paths, often reviving ancient machinery to fairy them across the sky. As they progress further into the palace, the more stealthy the two are forced to become. They avoid patrolling monsters altogether, sneaking by through other paths.

They follow mainly the large corridor, only ducking into others when one of Ganon's monsters comes a bit too close for comfort. But abruptly Sheik takes one of the side passages. Link almost continues down the main hallway, seeing Sheik leave just a moment in time. He backtracks a step to follow his guide.

Sheik hurries through the hallway, only one small door at the end. "Hey," Link hisses, catching up to his ninja-like guide. "Do you know where you're going?" He doubts that the prison cells would be down such a simple path. But Sheik's moves are too direct to be an accident.

Sheik presses himself against the door, one ear against it. He looks at Link and places one finger to his mouth. _Hush_, the gesture says silently. The two's eyes meet for a moment. Sheik nods, placing one hand against the door knob. Link understands. Silently, he takes out his bow, notching an arrow on its string. He brings it up to his cheek, aiming in the direction of the closed door.

Sheik motions with his hands.

_Three,_

_two,_

_one-_

Sheik slams the door open with a loud bang. Link sees the Stalfos before anything else. His arrow flies from the bow, slamming itself perfectly at the joint between its neck and back. The monster's bones scatter, head and ribs clattering against the ground. Dead. Or rather, destroyed, since the Stalfos are already among the undead.

No more monsters are in the room. His bowstring relaxes, but his eyes scan just to make sure. Already Sheik is moving into the room, and Link follows after a brief second.

Metal racks line the walls, tables at the center filled with unorganized armor. Plate mail, leather, swords, shields, axes, lances – lines of equipment. Few is tailored to fit a human; this is gear for Ganon's monsters. The armor and weapons are strewn haphazardly across the tables and racks, weapons atop other weapons, armor atop others. The racks are so disorganized that they look like they could fall at any moment.

Sheik steps to one corner of the room, hands moving across the hilts of a weapon rack. He shuffles them, pushing them back, as if looking for something in particular.

Link wonders what his mysterious friend is after. He steps further inside, eyes wandering the armory-

His vision flickers, the world abruptly becoming darker. The air dips in temperature. An acute pressure laces through the room, and he has the sudden feeling that his life is in imminent danger. Something terrible resides in this place-!

He looks at Sheik, but his guide has not noticed. Still the sheikah continues to shuffle through the weapons, making steady progress, but clearly not finding the desired result. How can he not feel the evil presence?

Link can sense the origin. His instinct guides his feet, and he stops before a weapon rack not far from Sheik. Link's heart pounds even harder in his ears. The presence is closer. Before him are a cluttered amount of weapons, practically piled atop each other.

Sheik has noticed him now. The sheikah's self quest momentarily pauses, as he notices the trance-like movements of Link.

Link's hand brushes against the worthless hilts, pushing them away. Something else is under those useless blades. A blue hilt, golden jewel in its pommel, suspiciously like his own Master Blade, the only sword of evil's bane. His hand reaches to touch the familiar make, eyes instinctively following down to the blade's base, where his own sword would have the Triforce insignia-

The sword is covered abruptly by canvas. Sheik leaps upon it, knocking Link out of the way. Instantly the spell breaks, the air returning to normal, and with it, Link's own pulse. Link stumbles a step, eyes blinking in confusion at his guide. Sheik lifts the now-covered blade from the rack, and begins to wrap it even tighter. He takes out rope and further binds its it, securing it so that any outside contact to the world is impossible.

"What sword is that?" Link asks. He thinks he has never seen or felt anything like it... at least, not that he can remember.

"An enchanted blade," Sheik answers. "If you were to touch it, it might do you great harm. Although our primary concern is to rescue the hero, returning this to the Sages will also help us fight Ganon."

"..." He feels like Sheik is only telling him part of the story. He wishes to see the blade's base, and see if it also has the symbol of the Triforce. But he knows Sheik will not allow it, even if he asks.

Sheik straps the covered blade across his back. He walks out of the armory, his task apparently now complete. Silently Link follows the guide, their original mission still unfinished.

The two infiltrators spend more time sneaking around the Palace of Winds. Along the way, a few more monsters are killed, but otherwise their mission continues with surprising ease.

They use a staircase and descend into the Palace's lower level. No longer lined with gold, this new corridor is dimly lit and possesses none of the sky's beauty. Link grins wryly. At last, it looks like they are finally in the right spot.

"He should be around here," Sheik tells Link. "But I do not know the exact room."

"Right. Let's split up and search each room, then," Link nods.

Sheik pauses uncomfortably. "Erm... I would prefer to stay with you, actually." He offers no reason for such a preference.

Link thinks it will be faster if they split up. The other has already proved to be capable in combat, and should have no trouble if he encounters a foe. But he also doubts Sheik would ask to stay together without a reason. "Suit yourself."

So they continue together. After killing the lone monster guard, the two begin their arduous search. Steel doors line the dark corridor, without any means of seeing inside the room, save opening the doors. Each room is empty, a square of simple brick without any inhabitants.

Sheik attempts to open the sixth door. His hand pulls the handle, but this time, the door refuses to budge. "Locked." At least that means someone is in there, although not necessarily the one they came to rescue.

It's back.

A thick presence he thought only came from that enchanted sword.

Beneath the invisible fog, he feels the cold press of a knife. Nothing is visible. But even though he can't see it, it still exists. Gravity pulls him harder, tempting him to fall on his knees.

He closes his eyes. In his mind's eye, in the infinite darkness, he sees a single drop of water. It falls into the darkness, hitting an unseen surface. The drop creates waves. The waves shimmer, growing in amplitude the farther from the source.

He feels each wave. It hurts. Each one resonates in his body, wracking his body like poison. He's trying to keep his breath steady, but it's hard. Each wave sends a further chill up his spine. Each wave threatens to dissemble his body.

He opens his eyes. Sheik is looking at him. Maybe Sheik says something, maybe he doesn't. He can't tell. The entire world is on mute.

He lifts a hand to wipe away the sweat from his brow. But it never reaches his head; it stops before his face.

His hand. This is his hand, right? It moved in response to his thought. But there's no flesh, or even bone. It's clear grey and uneven. Like the color of dirty rain splattered across a window. It's shaking.

His mind rebels. It finds a simple solution. This must be a dream.

He can hear his breathing as if from underwater. It's loud and distorted. The pain pricks him again. It hurts.

His legs can't take much more of this. He's going to fall soon. The blob that could be his hand reaches out to rest against the door. But no rest is available. Instead of meeting solid steel, his hand passes through it. More than that. His body was expecting to rest against it, but instead has met nothing.

So instead his entire frame hurtles through. He passes through the solid door without any resistance, as if he is a ghost.

He falls onto the floor of the cell without any sensation. At least he didn't phase through the floor in his dream. Even though the floor feels like nothing, he can still feel the invisible pulse. It hurts.

The pulse resonates with increased strength. He notices something in the corner of his eye.

There's someone else in the room. He lays on the ground, face tilted away. But he's wearing the same green tunic that he himself prefers. It's battered with holes and marred with blood, but at one time it probably looked the same. And he thinks he sees a few strands of blond hair.

The dreamer's heartbeat increases. He staggers to his feet, drawn to the other out of instinct. The presence weighs on him stronger. It hurts. He's going to die.

The prisoner's face is marked badly, with cuts, burns, and plenty of bruises. His lips are cracked, partially open. His eyes are closed. Even so, the hero knows this man. He doesn't need memories to know him. It's like looking through a mirror.

This man owns the same face as himself.


	3. Imitation Hero

**Chapter 3: Imitation Hero**

Link stares at the unconscious prisoner. In the recesses of his mind, somewhere he recognizes that such a fact should be impossible. But his mind feels numbed from his body's strange appearance, phasing through the wall, and the constant pain which vibrates through his being at set intervals. So he takes this new development as a simple fact: this man owns the same face.

_kill him_

It's an impulse more than a thought. A ridiculous notion that thrusts itself forcibly inside his being.

_kill him kill him kill him kill him kill him kill him!_

His hand reaches to his hilt. But it stops there, atop his blade's handle. His head is pounding. But it feels like he's forgetting something... important...

"_Link!"_

He feels the name more than actually hear it. Sheik appears as if from nowhere, covering the prisoner in a protective hug. The sheikah's hand trembles as he places two fingers on the captive's neck. After a few seconds, Sheik's fingers drop. He looks up, and even through the clothe around Sheik's mouth, Link can sense his smile; see the unshed tears glittering in his eyes. The sentiment is clear:

_He's alive_.

The impulse dies at the sight of Sheik's eyes. Link's hand drops away from the Master Sword. That's right... they came here to save this man.

Sheik lifts the unconscious man as if he weighs nothing. He turns back to Link, clearly unaware of the struggle that has just taken place inside the other. Link sees Sheik's mouth move, but he can't understand. The world is still on mute.

Green light swirls around Sheik and the one over his shoulder. Winds gather from nowhere, circling around Sheik. Sheik's hand is outstretched, a clear gem inside it. The gem glows with magical energy. Faster and faster the wind grows, gathering around Sheik until the two of them are obscured. Then all at once, the winds vanish. And with it, Sheik and his charge.

The world returns to normal. Link blinks. He can hear the ambiance of the Palace of Winds once more. The ground beneath his feet feels solid. He holds his hand before his face. It's normal: covered in flesh, as it should be. His mind is clear once more.

He gulps, fear creeping closer to his heart. The earlier events had transpired like a dream, with him experiencing them without truly feeling. But now that the trance is over, now that he is sane again, now he realizes how completely unreal the last few minutes have been. None of it should have been possible. The other's image is burned into his mind. The man looked just like him.

Well, he's wrong. That must be the solution. Even though the other man looked very similar, it would be impossible to be identical. With all the injuries over the captive's face, it was probably distorted to look more similar than what it really was.

He's hit suddenly with a revelation. "Sheik?" He calls out uncertainly.

Silence answers him.

His guide is gone. His guide just abandoned him. His guide just used Farore's Wind, but forgot to take Link with him. What kind of guide is that?!

He closes his eyes; he must think rationally. Does Sheik expect him to escape from the Palace of Winds alone? That's quite the feat, even for the Hero of Time. But theoretically it should be possible. He can still backtrack to the original portal, teleport to the hidden entranced again, and... scale down that cliff... alone? He's more worried about the cliff than sneaking out of Ganon's stronghold. But what other choice does he have?

Link turns around to the cell's door. The steel door is wide open, a needle still stuck within the keyhole. Link touches the door hesitantly. It's solid. Of course it is. He must have stumbled in right when Sheik finished picking the lock.

He hears a sound outside. Link freezes. Footsteps. Not the clinking of bones or crackling of a monster. Even the humanoid monsters possess unusual gaits, that give off their form long before he can see them. These footsteps sound human. But there's no other humans here outside of himself. Sheik already left. Unless...

unless...

His mind won't let him finish the thought. He's in danger. That's all he needs to know. His hand grips the steel door. He pulls it shut, closing himself inside the prison. The steps are too close, and without Sheik to guide him, running around haphazardly in the Palace of Winds will only get him caught.

Closer, closer the footsteps clack. He remembers a bit too late that Sheik's needle is still sticking out of the lock. Hopefully the approaching enemy is unobservant... Link unsheathes the Master Sword, anticipating the worst.

The feet stop. The other has stopped right outside the door. Link is breathing too loudly; he is certain the other can hear him. The heavy door begins to open. Link braces himself...

Thick steel boots hit the ground. He's encased completely within ebony armor, save a few thin gold linings. Tufts of red hair break the blackness, along with a deep red cloak.

No introductions are made; none are needed. Link knows this man... the only male Gerudo... The King of Evil: the Dark Lord Ganondorf.

Their eyes lock. Nothing is said for an uncomfortable amount of time. Link's body is tense, ready to spring as soon as the fight inevitably begins.

...But it never begins.

The Dark Lord speaks first, his voice low. "How are you standing like this? You returned with your sword?" His voice still holds authority despite their questions; he expects Link to answer.

Link's eyes narrow. Ganon's words are a little off, but he thinks he understands what the Gerudo King means. "Did you expect me to disappear forever? I'm strong; of course I'd return." The days of the Dark Lord attacking the world unchecked are now over. Link has returned.

Silence. Blood red eyes further stare at Link. "Who _are _you?" Ganon demands.

As if Ganon doesn't know who he is. The two are sworn enemies. He is Link, the Hero of Time. ...That's what he wants to say, but the other's piercing red eyes are staring too intently. As if they can see right through him. The Dark Lord's own doubt...

...is causing Link to doubt himself.

Ganondorf takes a step forward.

Instantly Link raises his sword in defense. He can feel the power emitting from the Dark Lord. This will be a difficult opponent; he can't let his guard down for a moment-!

Wind flows into the room. It whistles lowly, blowing back Ganondorf's cape. Link's eyes flicker next to him, but he refuses to lose sight of Ganondorf. It's Farore's Wind. The guide is returning to his last point.

Sheik emerges alone. He grasps the situation in an instant. Instantly his hand reaches for Link, the swirling winds already beginning to cover them both.

Ganondorf simply stares, making no attempt to stop them. Link never loses the other's gaze. Faster the winds gather, until Link is completely surrounded in the magic. Soon both Ganon and the Palace of Winds are out of sight.

When the winds abate, Sheik and Link are in Hyrule Castle. Link realizes he is still in a battle stance; he lets it drop. At the same time, Sheik's hand pulls away from him. The two face each other.

"I thought you left me," Link admits. Sheik's return is more of a shock than Ganon's appearance.

"I would never abandon you," Sheik pledges. His gaze is completely steady. "I told you that I would return after I took the other hero back. Did you not hear me?"

"I didn't," Link says. He remembers that he couldn't hear anything at all then, but he decides to keep that fact from Sheik. The other seems oblivious to the fierce battle that had taken place in Link.

"Then we're fortunate that you stayed in one place. We narrowly escaped Ganon. Did he hurt you?"

Link shakes his head. The Dark Lord never hurt him. Just confused him.

Footsteps interrupt their conversation. Link realizes where they are for the first time since their arrival. They are surrounded by the stone castle walls, but the ground is soft grass. A bed of flowers is at the center. There is one lone window and the symbol of the Triforce above it. It's the castle courtyard; the innermost section that is usually only used by Princess Zelda.

The Sage of Light, Rauru, approaches them. Despite the success of their mission, Rauru's face is grave. He spares Link a glance, but nothing more. His attention is on Sheik. "His condition is worsening. Although you rescued him, it may have been too late."

"I might be able to help him. At the very least, I can try," Sheik offers.

Rauru nods gratefully. It seems to be the answer he was looking for. He's already turned, about to leave the courtyard. Sheik takes a step after him.

"Wait," Link interrupts. Even though their mission was a success, it feels like they have somehow failed. "Who is the hero?" He sees the too similar face of the man once more. He remembers the questioning stare from Ganondorf. For his own sake, Link most know.

"We don't have time for this!" Rauru seems exasperated by the question. He turns, brow knit intently. He looks as if to say more-

"When I have finished my task, I will find Princess Zelda," Sheik interrupts. "She will speak with you. Until then, please be patient a little longer."

"...You think the Princess would take the time to speak with me?" Link asks, unsure. He supposes that in the past, he has spoken with Zelda before. But he cannot remember a time when they spoke flesh to flesh; only in spirit form within the Temple of Time. He's unsure of what relationship they had in the past... but she is Hyrule royalty; and he is of common birth. He doesn't know how much authority the hero title holds for someone like her.

"She will," Sheik answers, and Link can feel the smile beneath Sheik's scarf. Link can trust this answer. "Wait for her here, although it may take some time."

Link nods.

Rauru must be glad to have Link placated, because he is already walking out of the courtyard. Sheik begins to follow, before turning back to Link, as if remembering something. "You did well. It was a hard mission, but we completed it thanks to you."

Link smiles faintly. "I think you could have handled it yourself."

Sheik shakes his head. "I tried once, without success. You've saved more than one man; you've helped save Hyrule today."

Link tries to think of something to dismiss Sheik's compliment. But the sheikah is already walking away before Link can answer.

* * *

The wait is nearly unbearable. Link wanders the courtyard twice, passing by rows of trimmed bushes and dozens of flowers. On his second trip touring the courtyard, Link sees the Sage of Spirit, the Gerudo Nabooru. She is by the courtyard's entrance, where Link has yet to explore further. From a distance, their eyes meet. He can't remember seeing her in physical form before. Link offers her an uncertain smile. Nabooru turns her back and leaves. Link is left alone again.

After the second hour, Link begins to doubt that the Princess will show at all. Right as he starts doubting Sheik's words, the Princess appears. Even in her physical form, her beauty is as ethereal as when he saw her spirit. Her long, soft pink dress effectively hides her feet, giving the impression of her gliding across the ground.

They come face to face, and Link is unsure of the correct procedure. Should he bow, kneel, or remain standing? He originally intended on launching into his questions, but the Princess's presence has made him momentarily forget his troubles.

Zelda speaks first, breaking Link's hesitation. "Thank you," she says sincerely, a gentle smile across her face. "You have saved a dear friend of mine. All of us Sages – no, perhaps all of Hyrule – owes you a debt of gratitude."

"...Will he even survive?" Link asks, remembering Rauru's earlier concern.

Zelda begins to walk through the courtyard, motioning for Link to follow her, as they continue their conversation. "He is a strong man. It will take him some time to recover, but Ganon cannot keep him down forever." It's not a status report of the hero's condition. This is Zelda's belief; one that she trusts without a shadow of doubt. "However..."

Link looks up when he hears the sudden hesitation in her voice.

"There might be a way to speed his recovery. More accurately, it's something only you can do," Zelda explains.

"I'm hardly a healer..." Link frowns. "Do I need to go on some long quest to find a legendary medicine atop a mountain or something?"

The Princess laughs. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor. No, nothing of the sort."

He smiles a little, encouraged by her reaction. "I hardly know myself, Princess. Perhaps one day you could regale me with tales of myself."

She smirks back. "I think it's better to be someone new than an imitation of the past. Perhaps your focus should shift into the present."

"That sounds like a very elegant way of calling me absent-minded," he says in mock hurt.

"I do not deny it," Zelda plays along. "After all, you seem to have forgotten the original topic of our conversation."

"I haven't," Link decides to return to the matter at hand. "Before I 'heal' this hero, I want to know who he is." He addresses the matter directly.

The playfulness dies on Zelda's lips. She looks away from him. "It is a difficult matter to explain..."

He anticipates the rejection before she can say it. "Why does everyone keep avoiding it? Does everyone know him except me?" He shakes his head, the frustration over the past two days rising. "I see the way you and the other Sages look at me – and the secretive glances you give each other. You think I can't tell? What are you hiding from me?!" He tries to keep his voice from rising, albeit only partially succeeding.

Zelda takes her white gloved hand, gently brushing her finger down his mouth, as if to quiet him. His train of thought freezes at her touch. Their eyes meet. She looks sad.

"You ask many questions," she says. "But I fear you have yet to ask the right one."

_Who _are_ you? _Ganondorf's voice echoes in his mind.

Link's eyes widen.

"I promise to explain everything," Zelda continues, still mournful. "But on the morrow. We have both had a long day."

He can't argue with her when she wears that face.

"Also..." Zelda hesitates, before continuing. "I want you to know that you have free choice. I will not force you into helping the hero, as it is a great price to ask. The other Sages have a hard time letting go of the past. But know this: I am on your side." She stares at him gently.

"Did I... do something wrong... in the past?" Link is unsure if he wants to know the answer. But she said the Sages resented something about him... perhaps he had erred, and then with his amnesia, forgotten about it.

But Zelda shakes her head. "No..." She answers, although Link doubts her tone. "I'm sorry... Please, let's talk about this tomorrow... I'll meet you here, at sunrise."

She's still wearing that face... Link feels as if he could break her heart at any moment. With the promise of the truth for tomorrow, he relents. Slowly, he nods his head.

Zelda smiles sadly at him. "Then I will see you tomorrow... hero..." She parts from him, leaving him alone in the courtyard.

He stays there for a few extra minutes, thinking upon her words. When the sun begins to set, he decides to leave...

* * *

At the castle's entrance, Link finds a familiar face. The Sage Rauru paces the entrance, one hand under his white beard, as if deep in thought. As Link approaches, the Light Sage looks up.

"Hero," Rauru greets the other. Link suspects the request as soon as the Sage approaches. "There is a matter most dire that requires your immediate assistance."

He's tired from the long day. Facing Zelda was somehow more taxing than facing Ganondorf. Still, he _is_ a hero. "What do you want?" His tongue is more curt than intended, only because of exhaustion.

"Not a matter of want, but _need_," Rauru takes offense. Link tries not to roll his eyes. "Would you be so kind as to accompany me to the Temple of Time?"

"I am so kind," Link agrees.

Rauru fails to laugh. Not even a smile cracks beneath his mustache. Unlike Zelda, apparently Rauru cannot handle jest. The Sage turns, leading Link out of the castle.

Just outside the gate stands another Sage. The big goron is hard to miss. It is the Sage of Fire, the Goron leader Darunia.

Another man, the likes Link has never seen before, stands next to Darunia. The man is clothed in dark purple with a long cape. Even his long hair is a lighter shade of purple. And unlike the other Hylians, this man's eyes are blood red.

Darunia and the mysterious are close, as if having a conversation. But as soon as the man's red eyes spot Rauru, the man ignores Darunia altogether. "Ah, Sage Rauru!" He hails, as if the two are friends. "What impeccable timing. I was just asking Sage Darunia to find you."

Rauru stops walking. But his face is as stern as always. "Unfortunately, both Darunia and I have business with the hero." The man's eyes flicker to Link as Rauru speaks. "We will hold council with you another day, Lord Vaati."

Darunia takes the opportunity to leave the purple-clothed man Vaati, and instead steps next to Rauru's side.

Vaati folds his arms, but otherwise seems unperturbed by Rauru's dismissal. "Business with the hero, hm?" He stares at Link, with an almost mischievous glint in his eyes. Link returns the stare curiously. "Well, I would hate to interrupt. But one day I would like to borrow him, as I would like to deal business with him, myself."

...Link is unsure whether he should respond or not. Vaati is staring at him, but the conversation seems more about him than directed to him.

"Another day, Lord Vaati," Rauru insists, ushering both Darunia and Link forward. Vaati remains at the gate, watching curiously.

"Thank you, Brother Rauru," Darunia whispers quietly, or as quietly as a Goron possibly can. "That man can certainly talk."

"Who is he?" Link wonders, as the two seem to know the Lord named Vaati.

"Just an old windbag," Rauru scoffs, sufficiently ending the conversation.

* * *

The Temple of Time remains the same as when Link last left it. The halls are eerily quiet save the footsteps of Link and the two Sages. Rauru leads him to the innermost chamber, the same one that Link had used just a day prior.

Nabooru, who Link had seen earlier in the day, is also present. She stands off to the side, watching quietly as they enter. This time, Link doesn't bother to greet her.

Behind them, Darunia has stopped walking. He stays at the entrance, as if watching the procession from afar. Link is starting to think this might indeed be a grave matter, if three of the Seven Sages have come to speak with him directly.

The pedestal that once held the Master Sword remains empty. Rauru brings Link here, pausing before the stand. "Hero, might I have your sword?" Rauru asks, extending his hand expectantly.

Link can feel the weight of everyone's eyes upon him. It is a strange request, but Link complies. He unsheathes the Master Sword slowly, before offering its hilt to the Light Sage.

Rauru takes it solemnly. He rests it flat against his palm, so that it is perfectly balanced. Closing his eyes, Rauru summons a light to the blade.

The light condenses into harsh whiteness, concentrating around the Master Sword. It reverberates painfully, steadily increasing amplitude. Although the light burns his eyes, Link cannot stop staring. Eventually the entire sword is engulfed in the light. The sound of breaking glass shatters the reverberation. The light dissipates instantly. The Master Sword breaks, shattering into specks of white that gleam like snow caught in sunlight.

It's like watching a dream. Link stares without comprehension. The process had been very beautiful. But it is also terrifying.

"Did... did you just... the Master Sword... _break_...?" Link can't form the words, perhaps because his mind cannot wrap around Rauru's spell. The Master Sword was originally crafted by a Goddess, later forged by her hero and further enchanted by the Goddess herself. It is the only sword that can harm the King of Evil, Ganon. Breaking such a weapon should be impossible in the first place.

"That was not the Master Sword," Rauru folds his hands behind his back, staring down at Link. "It was a mere fragment of its power, created within the Master Sword's shadow. I simply returned this reflection's power to the original."

Link stares without understanding. Rauru continues anyway.

"Although a shadow might be powerful in its own right, it pales in comparison to the light of its original. By returning the Master Sword's fragment to its self, the Master Sword has become whole again, and regained its former power." Rauru pauses for Link, but Link offers no further words. "And, there is another shadow that must be returned to its full self.

Link's eyes narrow. "...What are you trying to say?"

"The hero you rescued is dying. He needs immediate care. If his missing self where to return to him, it may give him the extra strength needed to recover."

Link refuses to put the pieces together. "...So, what are you trying to say?" He insists.

Rauru sighs. "You are the Hero of Time's Shadow. A reflection we called upon in order to aid his true self."

His fist tightens. "A Shadow...?" He repeats, doubting Rauru's words.

"But now Link needs you more than ever. Your power must return to him, or else all of Hyrule will be in grave danger. Without the Hero of Time, we have no hope against Ganon."

He can see beneath the pretty words, what it is that Rauru is really trying to say.

"You're going to kill me," he realizes. For the first time he becomes aware of the weight of everyone's gazes. He realizes that these people are not his allies. They never trusted him, not even once.

"Kill? No," Rauru scoffs. "You were never alive to begin with. We will banish this dark side of yourself."

He decides to make the first move. Link -no, he doesn't know who he is anymore- slams his fist into Rauru's face. Even if the others were expecting an attack, it was too fast for them to intervene. He feels the bones snap beneath his punch's weight, a trail of blood following Rauru's plummet.

There's no way they can expect him to just lay down and die! The Sages used him against Ganon's armies, used him to free their precious hero, and now that they're done with all that, they just expect him to go away quietly?!

The other Sages are already coming to Rauru's aid. Nabooru closes the gap before Rauru can hit the ground. She raises her hands. There are no weapons concealed in them. Yet she keeps her hand hands flat. Raising them like serpent heads, she strikes as if they can bite-

He predicts their target from their trajectory. He dodges the first one near his shoulder. And the second aimed below his ribcage. He doesn't know what will happen if he gets hit. Her fingertips would certainly hurt less than a tightened fist. But this is the Sage of Spirit. He can't afford to take her lightly-!

More incoming strikes. Nabooru weaves in and out gracefully. Each blow, the shadow barely has enough time to evade. He needs to get just a little distance...!

Nabooru makes just one move that wastes half a step. That's all he needs. He takes the opportunity to dance away from her. Even if his sword is gone, he still has his bow!

His heel hits the ground, just two steps making all the difference between himself and Nabooru. One hand reaches to take out his bow-

He feels the Goron's presence. Darunia swings his arm like a club. The swing is wide, picking up momentum through the air.

He ducks to the ground just in time. Darunia has closed the distance between them in the time it took for him to evade Nabooru. Even while evading, the shadow manages to get out his bow.

Chanting vibrates through the air. Rauru has returned to his feet, hands to the heavens, as he recites ancient Hylian. He's going to cast a spell...!

The shadow rises, notching an arrow to his bow, aiming at the gap between Nabooru and Darunia, straight at Rauru.

Nabooru steps into the space Darunia created. Before the Goron's arm has finished its swing, Nabooru is already in front of the shadow. Her hands moves in a fluid, serpent-like motion. They bite his left hand, the hand holding the notched arrow.

His grip abruptly ends. The arrow flies with his permission, snapping against the wall uselessly, practically a foot away from Rauru's head.

His left arm is numb. It falls limply to his side. Regardless of what his brain tells it to do, the arm won't move. "What-?!" He's not given time to ponder.

Darunia moves again, this time his fingers extended to grab. The shadow backs away, avoiding the grip aimed at his right arm. But his bow is not so lucky. The Goron catches it before he can get away in time. Darunia's hand twists immediately. The bow snaps like a twig.

Rauru finishes the spell in that instance. Light floods the room, so much that not even a single shadow can survive. It blinds him. The useless bow drops to the ground, as he shields his eyes uselessly with his right arm. More than that, the light hurts. It burns him like boiling water, and no matter where he writhes, there's no escape.

Apparently, the other Sages suffer no such damage. Darunia swings again. His fist is like a rock. No, it's like a boulder. The blow is so powerful that it lifts him off his feet. "Argh-!" He hears his ribs crack. He flies through the air, stopped by the unforgiving wall. The bricks crack lightly beneath the blow.

He slides to the ground, and tries not to cry out again. Pain richoches through his entire being, but nothing can compare to his chest. He can taste the blood from his throat; can feel the bones sticking at uneven pieces through his skin. It takes all of his effort just not to scream. If he's not alive, then why the hell does this hurt so much?!

His head his pressed against the stone floor. His body twitches, except his useless left hand. It's the one part of him that's not causing him pain. His good hand presses against the stone ground. Shakily he pulls himself to his knees. Not good enough. He needs to get up, or else...

_I want you to know that you have free choice... know this: I am on your side._

Zelda's words echo in his mind at an obscene time.

_Liar!_

The other three Sages have already surrounded him. They watch him struggle, not even bothering to stop him.

Perhaps if he had been fighting just one of them, the shadow could have succeeded. But fighting three Sages at once? Hardly a fair fight!

Rauru sighs. One hand is against his nose, to stem the flow of blood. "Nabooru," he says simply.

She accepts the silent command. She kneels next to him; he can do nothing. For the first time, their eyes meet. Her hands strike. He falls, darkness claiming his vision.

_Liar..._

* * *

_A/N: I know I haven't been doing notes for this story – it's only cuz I have the tendency to ramble, haha. But I wanted to just say, thanks for reading! I'm having a lot of fun writing, and it's cool to know that people might be having fun reading my writing :)_


	4. Schism

**Chapter 4: Schism**

When he opens his eyes, he finds himself still alive. His chest burns with too fiercely for him to be in the afterlife. Of course, that's assuming beings like him have an afterlife.

He floats, unable to move his body. The outside world is tinted blue, distorted lightly in shape. Below him, he recognizes the familiar floor of the Temple of Time. He's locked within a crystal, suspended in the air. He squints, but cannot turn his head enough to make out more distinguishable shapes.

Trapped... he is the Sage's prisoner...

Perhaps banishing him is a complicated process. His fists tighten at the thought. Is this how it ends? There has to be some means of escape... The Sages can't just erase him now that their hero is back...

"_Do you desire my assistance, hero?"_ A vaguely familiar voice rings in his head.

"Who... who's..." He tries to speak, but his voice is muffled, and it's hard to concentrate.

Magical energy condenses outside the crystal. In front of him, a human figure forms. He floats above the ground, level with the crystal and its occupant. The crystal's lens makes this newcomer blue, matching the surrounding world. But he does feel a bit familiar...

"I am the wind sorcerer, Vaati," he introduces himself. "And I am no friend of the Sages."

Vaati places one hand against the crystal's exterior. The gem snaps loudly beneath his touch, long cracks running through the prison. In just a few seconds, the cracks have overcome the entire crystal. It shatters loudly, the pieces falling far to the ground below. Before the prisoner can follow, Vaati catches him.

The world's color has returned to normal. He lays limply in Vaati's arms, still unable to do more than twitch. His chest still burns fiercely, and the pain flares at Vaati's contact.

"You are hurt," Vaati says, as if realizing the extent of the other's pain only now. "Sleep, and we will talk another time."

Vaati places a hand on the other's forehead. Immediately a drowsiness seeps into his being. It numbs the pain and the rest of the world. His eyes flicker shut, darkness claiming him once more...

* * *

He awakens in a soft bed, wrapped warmly within its covers. His body aches, but his condition has improved considerably since the last time he was conscious. He's not sure where he is, or what events have transpired while unconscious.

"Link!"

He hears a voice he never thought he'd hear again. A small hand places itself upon his own hand. He lifts his head to its source, seeing familiar green hair.

"Saria...?" He stares at her, unsure if this is reality or a dream.

She smiles, tears running down her face silently. She hugs him lightly, her small frame only able to cover a portion of himself in the bed. "Thank goodness!" Saria sniffles, trying not to drip on him. "You're awake, and alive! It's been so long since I've seen you, you have no idea how worried I was, Link..." She pulls back from his bed, only so she can bawl. She wipes her eyes, but the tears come out shamelessly.

The nearby door opens. Rauru enters in a hurry, perhaps summoned by Saria's cries. His nose has been bandaged thoroughly, already the bones set back in place. Behind him, Princess Zelda also enters. She holds her dress up lightly; she too, had run as soon as she heard Saria's cries.

"Link!" Zelda takes the other side of the bed, crouching to his level, uncaring of her royalty status. Right now, she is on his level. "How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere?" Her hand lightly touches his chest, hidden by the covers.

Link's body feels terrible. His entire frame is wracked with pain, tired of the tortures it received from Ganondorf. However... the warm bed and his friends' concern is enough to make him smile. "I haven't felt this good in a while," he answers, although his voice is raspy. It is the truth.

Saria continues bawling, and tears spring into Zelda's eyes. "Ruto, Saria, and myself unified our power and performed a healing spell upon you," she explains. "But I did not expect the effects to manifest so quickly. You have a strong will, as always, Link."

"Strong will, indeed," Rauru agrees, his voice nasally from his injury. "The Triforce of Courage still lays in your possession."

Link's gaze drifts to his left hand. The golden force still glows faintly beneath his skin.

"Rauru!" Saria yells between tears, still clearly emotional. "How can you even think of that right now!Link's back, and that's all that matters!"

"He's being pragmatic, Saria," Zelda tries to get the other Sage to calm herself. But in all honesty, her thoughts had only been with Link's well-being. Returning to Hyrule's strategy so quickly makes her a little sad.

"That _is_ what Ganondorf was after, right?" Rauru presses, looking to Link. The other two Sages fall silent.

"Yes," Link agrees quietly. He suffocates the memories threatening to surface. He can re-live his terrors another time. "I'll never give up the Triforce willingly, least of all to him."

Zelda's own hand tightens, her eyes falling upon her own Triforce. "It cannot pass to another unless we give it up freely," Zelda says. If she was in Link's position, she would have done the same. "Ganondorf underestimated your will. And now, he has lost not only the opportunity of the Triforce of Courage. He's lost his hold on you. Hyrule can stand against him boldly again."

"But rest first," Saria adds, as if to remind everyone. She looks sternly at both Zelda and Rauru.

Zelda smiles in agreement.

"Princess, I wish to speak to you about a different matter, but in private," Rauru strokes his beard.

Zelda nods, rising to her feet. "Very well," she agrees. "Link, let us know if you need anything. It is good to have you back. Saria can take good care of you."

They both smile at her words. Link is sleepy already; the conversation took more out of him than he anticipated.

Rauru leaves first, Zelda behind him. The door closes lightly. They are within Hyrule Castle, in its top floor. Zelda walks with Rauru through its grand halls, the only other company an occasional guard or two.

"What matter concerns you, Rauru?" Zelda asks when they are a few steps away from Link's room. "I wonder, does it have to do with your new injury?" She had noticed the wound earlier, but paid it no mind while in the presence of Link.

"Princess," Rauru speaks gravely. "I have bad news. It's about our Shadow..."

Zelda stops. Her mind flashes to her last conversation with him, in the courtyard. "What of him?" She can't quite hide her concern. He had seemed perturbed the last time they spoke.

"It's gone berserk," Rauru says bluntly, turning to face Zelda. Her blood freezes. "It attacked me when I tried speaking. Fortunately, Sages Darunia and Nabooru were with me. We managed to contain it within a crystal."

Zelda is speechless momentarily. Although the Shadow had seemed distressed, she had thought him still reasonable. He was too human-like for her to treat him as anything else. "That's..." Her mind can't quite wrap around it. "...Surprising. I would like to speak with him, perhaps there has been a misunderstanding."

"Surprising?" Rauru repeats skeptically. "It was created by Ganon. We were fortunate that it listened to us when we recalled it, even if only for a few days. It was only a matter of time before it returned to its dark nature."

"Although given form by Ganon, it is still a part of Link, regardless," Zelda shakes her head, unwilling to believe in the Shadow's inherent evil. "I will speak with him. Where is he?"

"Within the Temple of Time," Rauru answers. "But, Princess. If I might be so bold. I believe that this would be the perfect time to return its being to Link. The Shadow borrows too much of its host's energy. And trapped as it is, it would be unable to stop our returning ritual."

Maybe she's been too naive. In her mind, she had hoped the Shadow would agree to return to Link's side willingly. Even if she goes to talk to him now, he will not trust her. Whatever events transpired between Rauru and the Shadow, the Shadow no longer trusts the Sages.

"Perhaps," Zelda says after a moment. "But I wish to speak with him first. You are not to start the ritual until I have made my mind."

Rauru bows his head, but Zelda can practically feel his disapproval. Rauru wants the Shadow gone.

Zelda hurries away from the Light Sage. Rather than head straight to the Temple of Time, she instead goes to her room. Her room is large and decorated lavishly, reflecting her status as royalty. She goes to her dresser, opening a secret compartment between her clothes. There within lies the garbs of a sheikah.

Quickly she changes, her dress falling off, replaced by the traditional sheikah clothes. She will see the Shadow not as a Princess, leader of the Sages. She will talk to him first as Sheik, the partner of his previous mission.

* * *

He awakens in a soft bed, wrapped warmly within its covers. His body aches, but his condition has improved considerably since the last time he was conscious. He's not sure where he is, or what events have transpired while unconscious...

He sits up halfway, wincing lightly. Bandages are wrapped around his ribs. He looks around. The room is a bedroom of some sort, adorned with expensive decorations. Almost everything is a dark purple, the color of royalty. And the bed he uses is too big for just one person.

Where is he...? He remembers fighting the Sages, and then...

He grits his teeth, the anger returning instantly. Before he can seethe further, the door opens.

Vaati strides inside. When he sees the other awake, Vaati grins widely. He opens his arms out, as if to welcome the injured man.

"Welcome, Hero, to the humble abode of Lord Vaati," he sings happily, although his house is anything but humble.

He flinches at the title. 'Hero.' "I'm not a hero," he says sullenly. Although he wants to disbelieve Rauru's words, he knows they are true. Denial won't help him. "And I'm not Link. You've mistaken me for someone else." Maybe Vaati only helped him because he meant to help the Hero of Time...

"There's no mistake," Vaati becomes more serious. He walks closer, to meet eye level with the one he saved. "I know who you are. Although you are not Link, you are still a hero."

His gaze flickers up to meet Vaati's. He doesn't want to hope, but it seems like Vaati cares little for who he truly is. Although, he still dislikes the title 'hero.' "I don't even know who I am. I don't even have a name."

Vaati frowns a little, thinking. "Then perhaps you should think of what to call yourself."

He doesn't answer. His mouth is a thin line. Although Vaati saved him, he can't bring himself to be happy about it. Right now, it feels like nothing matters. And it's not like he expects charity. This Vaati probably saved him only to use him. Just like the Sages.

"So. What do you want?" He asks. Maybe the other thinks he's indebted to him for saving his life. Well, he didn't ask to be saved. If Vaati wants something in return, he is out of luck.

Vaati seems to read the sentiment. "There is something, but it's not important. It can wait. I followed you and the Sages to the Temple of Time – I saw everything. I have long suspected the Sages' treachery in leading Hyrule. And they have dealt with you in the same manner as how they deal with this country."

His gaze flickers to meet Vaati's again, before dropping. So the other doesn't like the Sages. So what? Are they supposed to team up now because of a common enemy?

Vaati sighs at the other's silence. "I can see you need some time to yourself. Perhaps we can continue talk-"

A bell from outside rings frantically. The chimes echo loudly, like a warning. Vaati stops mid-sentence, rushing to the window. He pauses momentarily. Then abruptly, he runs to the door. "Apologies, I must leave, but we will talk later. Stay here," Vaati orders, closing the door.

The Shadow watches curiously. He pulls himself from the bed, finding his feet surprisingly steady. He looks outside the window, the same one that Vaati used.

The sun is setting, covering the hills of Hyrule in beautiful golden hues. He is some distance above the ground, as if looking out of a castle. Below him is a town, filled with small houses and farms. People run below frantically, shouting words to each other. Some point to the horizon.

He raises his eyes to where they point. In front of the sun, a dark cloud descends from the hill. It is a familiar sight. Monsters, Ganon's army, are rushing down. They head straight toward the town. Even from this distance, he can see it clearly. Leading the army of monsters, at the very back, watching with a smug smirk...

...is the King of All Evil, Ganondorf.


	5. Propositions

**Chapter 5: Propositions**

The nameless hero stares, squinting into the distance. But his eyes cannot be mistaken. An army amasses itself upon the horizon. And the unmistakable, looming figure of Ganondorf leads them. The Shadow's hands tighten. Below him are the denizens of Hyrule, running about the village while they prepare for the invasion. They'll stand no chance. This town is Vaati's realm, and far removed from Hyrule's main protection.

But so what? It's not the Shadow's job to take on Ganondorf. That task has always belonged to Link. His darker self has no obligation to help strangers, especially when Hyrule's leaders want him dead. And only the Hero of Time – the real Hero of Time – can defeat Ganon.

...So why is his entire frame tensing with each passing second? Why does he fear that the village will be engulfed in flames?

Swearing quietly, he leaves the window. He finds his tunic hanging on the nearby bedpost, and pulls it over his bandaged chest. His wounds have yet to recover, but he can move without difficulty. Beneath his skin, the once-broken ribs have begun to mend. He has yet to know it, but his restoration is due to the magical nature of his body.

He steps out of his room and finds himself in a maze-like castle. Other people are inside, but they are too busy rushing around to pay any attention to him. So he heads through blindly, and eventually comes to the entrance. Peasants scramble here as well. Piles of armor and weapons litter the ground, while the people grab the necessary equipment and prepare for battle. The Shadow claims a one-handed sword as his own, before pushing open the castle's door. He is unprepared for what he finds next.

The villagers have formed ranks, each one well-equipped. Furthermore they are divided into battalions, the mass being foot soldiers, but other squads with ballistae and cavalrymen. For the first time, the Shadow realizes how small these villagers are. Or is it that he's the one that is tall? He stands a good two feet above the tallest of the militiamen.

Vaati rides one of the horses, spurring straggling militiamen into their ranks. He cries out encouragement and threats, whipping his men into formation. In a brief moment his eyes meet the Shadow's. How can he fail to spot the other, when he stands so tall? A smile flickers onto Vaati's face, but he continues his work.

"To arms!" Vaati roars. "Take positions!"

The dark wave approaches with frightening speed. One of the flaming keese kamikazes into a nearby farmer's house, and the whole thing sets aflame. The monsters rear their ugly heads, running at the militia fearlessly.

"Archers, catapults - aim!" Vaati commands, raising his hand.

A few tense seconds tick by. Then the monsters cross the invisible boundary.

"Fire!" Vaati cries, signaling the attack.

Arrows rain from the sky, both from the castle top and ground, down upon the opposing monsters. Rocks spring from the ballista, crushing regiments of Stalfos and Moblins. Yet still the dark army persists, trampling over their own dead, in a mad rush to meet the other army.

"Charge!" Vaati roars, his horse springing headlong to meet the opposing foes.

The militia raise their voices in wild shouts, before charging with their leader. With swords and shields bared, the soldiers run to meet Ganon's minions.

The Shadow is so dumbstruck at their valor that he cannot bring himself to intervene. The Sages have engraved within him that the people of Hyrule are weak. They need protection. They cannot defend themselves against Ganon; only the Hero of Time can do battle with the monsters. Defending Hyrule against the initial attack had taught him this. Who _are _these people?!

Vaati reaches the mob first. Wind rushes from his hand like a razor, mowing down lines of enemies. The half-sized militiamen charge fearlessly into the thick of battle, plunging their swords into monsters. The two waves clash, both determined to breach the other, and shouts and cries raising ever louder.

He sees one of the militiamen fall from a Stalfos's attack. Something within him snaps. The Shadow remembers his initial purpose for coming here. Even if these people can fight, they still need help. Recklessly he charges after them, delving into the enemy ranks...

* * *

The fourteenth enemy falls to the Shadow's blade. His sword, while suitable for combat, is a far cry from the Master Sword's abilities. Even if he was only using its fragment, it never once lost its edge. His current steel sword is already beginning to wear.

His weariness grows, too. The chaos around him continues uninterrupted, each side still vying equally for power.

Abruptly the air shifts. Coldness seeps into the land itself. The commander enters the battle, and the earth trembles beneath his very touch.

Waves of men are cut in half simultaneously. Dark energies blast like a scythe, sweeping away scores of the militia. Pain-filled screams take over the air. The King of Evil smiles smugly, his cape billowing behind him with unseen energy.

Vaati notices the change in the wind. Inevitably his head rises to meet the King of Evil. The wind sorceror changes his battle path. He has long since lost his horse, and must run. He heads straight towards the Dark Lord.

Ganondorf raises another fist. Dark energy swells within it. Bundled within the magic lies the fierce hatred of everything living.

But before he can release it, a gust of wind carries the energy away. Vaati places himself squarely in front of Ganondorf. The two face off: Vaati serious; Ganondorf smirking.

Regardless of how powerful a sorcerer he may be, Vaati's magic still pales in comparison to the Dark Lord's. Blasts of wind and darkness clash, but always the darkness eats the wind. Vaati moves with speed and elegance, but Ganondorf's raw power cannot be match. The Dark Lord has yet to even take a single step.

The Shadow runs through the fray, chopping down enemies that dare get in his path. Vaati saved his life, and the Shadow wishes to return the favor. He skids to a stop next to Vaati. The Shadow's sword-arm prepares to strike should the Dark Lord make a false move. He doubts that even the two of them can take Ganon, but he will not give up.

Vaati smiles gratefully at the Shadow's presence. Ganon's attention also turns to the newcomer. The dark energy once swirling in his hand begins to dissipate.

"We meet again," Ganondorf speaks. "I was hoping that would be the case."

The Shadow remains wary, ready for an attack, even if Ganondorf has lowered his guard.

"You are not the Hero of Time," the Dark Lord continues. "You are meant for greater things than being the lapdog of these wretched people. Come and return to me," he offers his hand in invitation. "You are my creation, and as such, you belong at my side. We will destroy the Sages together."

The Shadow's eyes narrow. He had thought himself to be the Sages' creation, not Ganon's make. Destiny had chosen his nature to be dark. "While it's true I have no love towards the Sages... I have no desire to involve those around them. And this man here that you threaten; he has saved my life."

Ganondorf laughs heartily at the Shadow's response. "Your true self has been tainted by the Sages. Don't you see what they've done? You were once at my side; a feared warrior who single-handedly captured the Sage Ruto. They are trying to recreate you into their own image; something they can use and manipulate."

He remembers Zelda's saddened face...

_Did I... do something wrong... in the past?_

So she had been lying after all. He had once been their enemy. Maybe he really had been reprogrammed into something more convenient for them... But that didn't guarantee that Ganondorf was telling the full truth, either. His hand clenches his sword, but he cannot bring himself to answer one way or the other.

"I will grant you time to think on my offer," Ganondorf says, noticing the fierce concentration in the other. "Should you accept, meet me in the Temple of Water." He sweeps his cape behind him, turning his back on both the Shadow and Vaati. Loudly, the Dark Lord shouts for his troops to pull back.

The battle halts; the monsters retreat with the Dark Lord. Vaati yells for his men to cease fire. The Shadow sheathes his temporary sword. Apparently the Dark Lord would rather have the opportunity of owning the Shadow's allegiance than the land of Vaati's people.

Vaati turns to the Shadow. "Well Hero, it seems your presence today has stemmed the Dark Lord's advance. Although I am not a friend of the Sages, neither would I like to see you join Ganon. In truth, I would prefer for you to join my own cause."

The Shadow has barely a moment to think of Ganondorf's proposition when Vaati's words hit him. "What?" Apparently, everyone needs his help.

"It is what I had planned to tell you earlier," Vaati continues. "But it has been a long day, and I must tend first to my people. If you would retire to the castle, I would fill you in on all the details soon enough. No doubt you have many questions of your own, as well."

The Shadow did have a lot of questions... for one, he still didn't know how he came into being. Perhaps the truth was in Ganondorf's words: he had once been the Dark Lord's minion. But Vaati seemed like he was keeping secrets of his own... he might be able to help the Shadow, too.

"All right. We'll talk," he agrees to at least listen. Parting from Vaati, the Shadow returns to the castle, wondering what new proposition the wind sorcerer has in mind.

* * *

_A/N: I was aiming to update at least every Friday, but I missed last week. Sorry! I'm having some minor medical issue. It's nothing too serious but it does greatly affect my concentration, basically the whole world feels like a dream/fuzzy. It comes and goes too, so sometimes I'll be fine writing, and then all of a sudden my mind melts and it feels like I've been awake for 24 hours lol. And vice versa, I can feel terrible and then suddenly be fine._

_Anyways I'm taking some vitamins and supplements, and I should have access to meds on Tuesday, so hopefully all that will help. I would like to add two chapters in one week to make up for the one I missed – we'll see if I can actually pull it off though._

_Thanks for reading!_


	6. Vaati's Ambition

**Chapter 6: Vaati's Ambition**

After the battle with Ganondorf, the town has begun its initial analysis of its losses. Surviving men and women carry wounded soldiers from the battlefield, trying to save as many lives as possible. Dark Link watches it all from Vaati's castle. The Shadow sits in the guest room, watching the busy villagers below, while he mulls over his current situation.

The Sages have disowned him, and currently seek his death. Ganondorf wants him to join his cause. So too does Duke Vaati, who originally rescued him from the Sages' clutches. Apparently everyone wants the opportunity to use him.

If there's anything good about the situation, it's that the confrontation with Ganondorf has made the Shadow realize something. He understands his identity now. He is the Dark version of Link; the Hero of Time's shadow given form by the Lord of Darkness. As for his forgotten memories, he probably had few to begin with. He suspects the Sages have muddled with his mind, no doubt because they needed but feared his powers.

The door opens and interrupts his musings. Vaati enters, as promised. Dark Link watches expectantly, but waits for the other to speak. The Duke readjusts his purple cloak before sitting down, across from the other.

"Now then, where to start..." Vaati muses. "I suppose I should start with your rescue. I followed you and the Sages to the Temple of Time. There, I overheard your conversation with them. And you'll have to forgive me on this, but I feared my intervention during your fight would only grant me an ill end. That's why I waited until a more opportune time to reveal myself, and of course, rescue you."

"So you knew I was Dark Link the entire time," the Shadow realizes. "But then, why did you decide to still help me?"

"I do not follow the Sages blindly," Vaati shrugged. "If you were truly pure evil, we would not be sitting down and talking like this. Nor would you have helped during Ganondorf's attacks. My people and I have learned to depend on ourselves, and make our own judgments about the world. Even if they supposedly hear the voices of the gods, that does not make them gods themselves."

"That's another thing..." Dark Link begins. "Where are we? I'm not familiar with this town."

"My apologies for such a late introduction," Vaati is a little shocked that he has overlooked such a simple matter. "We have named this town Castor, after the surrounding Castor Wildlands. But it is not our true homeland. We are the people of the Wind Tribe, a sister tribe to the legendary Picori. Our home was originally the Palace of Winds, but Ganon has taken it over and kicked us out years ago."

The Palace of Winds... Dark Link knows that place well. Ganondorf used the floating palace as a prison for Link.

"Also, that brings me to another point," Vaati continues. "We of the Wind Tribe practically sit on Ganon's doorstep. He has assaulted this land before, albeit this is the first time he actually entered the battle with his troops. I originally traveled to Hyrule in order to request help from the Sages... again. You see, for my people's sake, I agreed to try and reason with the Sages one last time. But they refused to see me. And now, without your intervention, Castor would have been completely wiped off the map." He shakes his head, disgusted with all the politics. "We've been paying Hyrule taxes and yet they lifted no finger to help us when the Palace of Winds was overrun. And it's our blood that keeps Ganon from further attacking Hyrule. We've had enough."

Dark Link looks skeptically at Vaati. He is hinting at something; saying it without saying what he means.

"The Wind Tribe will secede from Hyrule Kingdom," Vaati finishes.

"You're going to start a civil war?" Dark Link is too surprised to know how he feels about this development.

"Not necessarily. We're just leaving. There won't be a war unless they try to stop us," Vaati shrugs.

The Shadow thinks. Considering that most of Hyrule's resources are currently going towards the fight against Ganondorf, the Sages and Hyrule royalty could lack the funds to retake Castor. Hyrule might decide the small town isn't worth the effort... for now. Once Ganon is defeated, that could all change. Or worse, Hyrule might see Vaati as undermining their authority in a time that it needs to be strong. If that was instead true, then Hyrule would attack with all their strength.

"It seems... risky..." Dark Link shrugs back. It could end very poorly for both the Wind Tribe and Hyrule. And there were likely to be some Hyrule loyalists in Castor's ranks.

"Not quite so risky if you were to join us," Vaati presses. Dark Link shifts uncomfortably against the wind sorcerer's hungry eyes. "Don't you see how perfect it is for both our interests? Hyrule wouldn't hesitate to target just Castor or chase after you. But combined, our strength would be enough to make them rethink direct confrontation."

The Shadow looks unconvinced, so Vaati continues. "Your presence wouldn't need to be a secret here. In fact, you'd make the perfect proof of how much the Sages lie and manipulate the people. My people would rally around you and your story. And in exchange, we could do more than just shelter or hide you. You'd be a _hero_, a real one; a champion for my people. No need to hide who you are... your presence would be celebrated."

The Shadow's eyes flicker up. He can't deny it... ever since discovering he is a 'fake', a copy of a real hero, he's always desired to retake his position. He still wants to be their hope; someone they recognize, instead of hate. So... why does he hesitate...?

"I mean, you can't return to Hyrule..." Vaati keeps speaking when the Shadow remains silent. "You could join Ganon, but you don't seem keen on that. You could be by yourself... but that would make you enemies of both sides. So why not join another side in the middle? You can be against the Sages without all the destruction that follows Ganon. You'll be a hero instead of a villain."

"I'll think about it," Dark Link promises. In truth, the offer already sounds more appealing than siding with Ganon. There would be too many unknown factors if he joined the Dark Lord; Duke Vaati seems a bit more... mild. But at the same time, aligning himself with any side would give him certain obligations to fulfill. ...More than anything, the Shadow wants to find out who he is; who he _really_ is, instead of having someone just tell him.

The two talk at length further. In the end, the Shadow agrees to reach a decision within three days. But he wants some time to think away from Vaati. The wind sorcerer clearly wants Dark Link to join his cause, and the Shadow needs some time to think alone.

* * *

Early the next day, the Shadow sneaks quietly out of Castor. The sky is a light grey, the sun still having yet to rise. Few people are up at such an early hour. Dark Link leaves without interruption.

When the sun finally rises, Dark Link reaches Hyrule Field. He sees a ranch in the distance. The ranch lays at the center of Hyrule, and the Shadow thinks it would be a nice place to rest for a day. The location is the perfect medium between his options. He can easily reach the Water Temple if he accepts Ganon's offer, Castor if he joins Vaati, or travel elsewhere if he decides to remain alone.

He enters the ranch's territory, passing a few wooden buildings. As soon as he steps foot into the field, he hears a beautiful voice singing. He has never heard words arranged in such a melodic fashion. The female voice sounds familiar, but he cannot place it. But the song makes him forget his worries, if only for a moment.

The horses in the ranch graze idly on the grass. Dark Link's eyes scan for the songstress. There, he sees a girl brushing one of the horses. He recognizes her fire red hair, her frame, and her clothes. Back in Hyrule, she had recognized him and called out to him. No, that was wrong. She had recognized him incorrectly as Link, and spoken as if they knew each other.

Before his mind realizes what he is doing, his feet already lead him to her. This is someone who knows Link. Someone who spoke to the Shadow with kindness, if even for only a brief moment, with no intention of receiving any favors. Have the Sages warned her and the rest of Hyrule about Link's dark side? Would she speak to him now, in the same way she had done before?

Last time he had practically run away from her. Now he's practically running to her.

_Malon._

He recalls hearing her name once. Or is it that he always knew her name, the memories from someone else's lifetime?

Her form grows closer. He has no reason to talk to her, yet he desires her presence more than anything. He's scared that her kind face might contort into disgust or hatred. But more than that, he is compelled to learn more about this girl.

She notices him walking towards her. Her hand falls away from the horse, as she stands a little straighter. An innocent smile graces her lips.

"Hello, Link," Malon greets him happily.

He freezes.

_That's not who I am._

And he smiles back.

_But I can be him for you._

* * *

_A/N: In retrospect this should have been part of the last chapter, but oh well. I work on chapter 7 and hope not to fall too behind, haha._


	7. Desire

**Chapter 7: Desire**

Malon wipes her hands on her apron, looking at 'Link' curiously. "So, what can I help you with?" She asks.

"Oh, I..." The Shadow tries to act natural. He pauses for a moment to get his breathing under control. He can't let Malon suspect anything. "I don't really need anything. I was just in the area, so thought I'd stop by."

Malon laughs a little. "Just coming to see me? That's nice. Even before you disappeared, I worried about your travels. You should stop by more often, assuming the Sages aren't monopolizing all your free time."

The Shadow nods, feeling a little bit of heat rising to his face. The girl is so innocent; the last white snowflake in Hyrule's festering mire. He tries to not remember his time with the Sages.

"Is Epona with you?" Malon looks behind Dark Link, as if expecting someone.

No, not someone. Dark Link remembers the feel of the saddle beneath him, the wind in his face while galloping across Hyrule's fields. Epona is a horse. Epona is _Link's_ horse. The memory is one of Link's, not his own.

"Sorry, just me today," he answers. He doesn't give an excuse, for he's not sure which one would be viable. "Do you need help with anything?" He struggles with the conversation, although Malon looks perfectly content.

She looks at him curiously. "Do you really have the time to spend with me when you could be out saving the world?" It's not an accusation. It's an honest question.

"The world can wait," he feels himself bristle nonetheless. As far as he's concerned, the world can wait _forever_.

"Well, I guess even a hero needs to rest sometimes..." Malon instantly picks up on the other's tension. "Here," she takes the reins of the horse next to her, smiling at Dark Link. She offers them to him. "Why don't you try riding Catria?"

The horse in question looks at Dark Link warily. It snorts loudly, as if disapproving of Malon's judgment.

"I don't know..." The Shadow hesitates.

But Malon practically shoves the reins into his hands. The horse neighs loudly, backing away from Dark Link, the reins tautening.

"Shh," Malon pets the horse, trying to quiet its unease. "Relax, Catria. It's just Link." Malon takes the Shadow's hand, ushering him closer to the horse.

The Shadow is so entranced by her that he fails to resist. As soon as he's next to the horse, Catria neighs loudly and bucks. The reins slip out of his hands, the horse fleeing immediately. "Oh, Catria!" Malon moves to stop the horse, but it's too late. It gallops a safe distance away, before dissolving into a trot, staring at the Shadow with wide eyes.

Malon frowns, placing two hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, Link," she purses her lips. "I haven't seen Catria act like this in years. She's just being finicky today."

No, that's not it. The horse just understands his true nature. An animal's instincts are far sharper than a human's.

"It's fine..." He didn't come here to play with a horse, anyway. "How about I help you with some of your chores, instead?"

Malon turns, looking up to him. A slow smile spreads across her face. "Sure! If it's not too boring, that is."

It wasn't boring at all. Malon's normal routine helped Dark Link keep his mind off other matters. The farm girl's simple conversation was relaxing. The animals didn't like the Shadow, so he let Malon handle those jobs. But he still could sweep, move the milk, and repair a few broken fences. Never before had he done such simple tasks. But he found Malon's jobs preferable to fighting monsters.

The sun already begins to set when Dark Link realizes how late the day has progressed. He will need to be careful in Hyrule Field; the nighttime is notoriously more dangerous than day.

"It's getting late, isn't it?" Malon notices that Dark Link has paused in his sweeping. She has the uncanny ability to read his mind from time to time. The two exchange a glance. "Why don't you spend the night here?" She offers. "I'm sure Dad would like the extra company during dinner, too."

The offer catches Dark Link off guard. "Y-yeah... sure." In truth, he had no plans for where to stay. But staying here would save him a great deal of trouble.

"Great!" Malon grins widely. "Let's get dinner started, then." She takes his hand, leading him to her home.

Once again, Dark Link's mind fails to process anything against her touch, and he mindlessly stumbles after her. It's not until they reach the kitchen, where she releases him, that he realizes he's still holding onto the broom like an idiot. Attempting to mask his blunder, he sets the broom quietly against the wall.

Malon busies herself by preparing the food. Dark Link offers to help, so Malon gives him the task of chopping the vegetables. The two chat about nothing in particular, until Malon's father enters the room.

Talon lumbers slowly inside, wiping the sleep from his eyes, yawning loudly. He arrives almost exactly the time that Malon finishes, perhaps summoned by the good smell. He plops unceremoniously on the chair. Dark Link has been watching him a good minute before Talon notices another in the room.

"Oh, forest kid!" Talon realizes, blinking again. "You've returned again. Come back to marry Malon, have ya?"

The other speaks so casually that Dark Link loses his voice. He can't tell if Malon's father is serious or joking, or if Link is indeed engaged to Malon.

"Oh, Dad. Stop being silly," Malon laughs it off while she sets the table, saving the Shadow.

"I've never seen anyone with such a good eye for cuccos," Talon continues. "And besides, it wouldn't hurt for my girl to marry a hero! Haw haw!" Talon begins shoveling food onto his plate while Malon takes a seat next to the Shadow. The Shadow's face burns from embarrassment and guilt; he has tricked them a bit too well on his identity. But somehow Malon remains completely immune to her Father's jokes.

The rest of the dinner passes by quickly. Mainly it consists of Talon's jokes and stories, while Malon laughs along with her father. Dark Link watches the procession curiously, only having to stutter out an answer or two to Talon's awkward questions. But he enjoys the camaraderie. Both Malon and Talon trust him completely; they speak to him as they would talk to an old friend. They have no hidden agenda; no plan to get on his good side in order to ask him for a task.

When they finish the meal, Dark Link dries the dishes while Malon washes. She leads him to their second floor, a hallway lined with doors. She opens the first one, gesturing for Link to enter. The room has a bed and wooden table; a humble room meant for guests. A window grants the perfect view of the evening outside. Darkness begins to settle over the farm, the stars beginning to appear.

"It's not much, but I hope it's okay," Malon says, without realizing her kindness has practically crippled the Shadow already. "If you need anything, I'll be right across the hallway." She points to the door in question. "I had a nice day, Link. Thank you," she smiles.

"Yeah," he looks at her. The day has ended, but he wishes it would last longer. She looks at him with expectant eyes, and he feels like he should say something more. "Me too. Thanks."

She's still looking at him, a smile upon her face. And he thinks that her smile looks sad; lonely. Malon nods, leaving the Shadow, and returns to her own room.

Link's Shadow closes the door. His fist tightens against the knob. _Why did you leave her?_ He can't understand his counterpart's thoughts. But he can tell that his other self neglected this girl. Was it because of the Sages? Did they really monopolize his time, as Malon had put it? What an idiot. She could have brought him so much happiness.

He unstraps the sword from his back, the one he has chosen to 'borrow' from Vaati. Considering the Shadow used it to help Vaati against Ganon's army, he figured the wind sorcerer wouldn't mind if he claimed it as his own. Flopping onto the bed, Dark Link watches the stars appear in the sky. He thinks about Vaati and Ganondorf. He thinks about their offers, and what it would be like to join one side or the other.

Then he thinks about what it would be like to live here with Malon forever. He closes his eyes. It's an idiotic thought. The Sages would definitely find him if he chose to idle around here. Even Ganon might dare to invade, just to screw him over in an act of jealous rage. And of course, regardless of how Malon and Talon act now, even they would grow suspicious if he spent _all_ his time here. They would figure out that he isn't really their Link.

And then what? Would they tell him to leave? Attack him? Would they be scared? Mad? Or would he be such a natural part of their life that they wouldn't care at all?

_They'll care,_ he answers himself bitterly. _You're not even human._

It's impossible. He can't stay here. Even the deepest part of his fantasy knows it would not work.

His thoughts turn to Malon. She's across his room, a mere few steps away. He thinks about what she looks like when she sleeps. He imagines all the little details, like which way she lays, her uncombed hair, her thin nightgown...

When he opens his eyes, the crescent moon has already risen more than halfway into the sky. He can't tell if he's been dreaming or daydreaming. But he can't take this anymore. Quietly he pushes himself off the bed. He opens the door, pads quietly across the hallway.

His hand hesitates at her doorknob. All he wants to do is see her. The door opens. He steps inside, gaze immediately traveling to the bed.

Malon lays beneath a thick set of covers, even more beautiful than he'd imagined. Her face is completely soft, a few stray freckles dotting her cheeks. Her hair is matted down beneath the sheets, glistening faintly in the moonlight. Her mouth his open ever so slightly, chest moving gently up and down.

He stares. He can stare at her all he wants, and she'll never know.

The moon moves away from a cloud, further bathing her in light. Her form's shadow stretches, reaching out to meet his.

He knows that he cannot fit into her perfect innocent world. But that doesn't mean he has to settle for nothing. It would be so easy to make her his. She's helpless to begin with, and now doubly so while she sleeps. A sleeping lamb.

Her thin little neck practically begs him to wrap his fingers around it. And her gown's strap is already halfway down her shoulder – a little extra tug and it would easily snap. A little farm girl wouldn't even have the chance to scream beneath the might of a hero's shadow. And the best part? Even when she wakes up, even when she looks at him with those terror-filled eyes, she won't see him. No, she'll see Link. He'd be blamed and the Shadow would be free. Even after his hands have explored every inch of her body, even after he leaves her breathless and tear-stricken on the ground, she'll weep and curse the name of Hyrule's savior: _'Link.'_

_What am I thinking?_

It's a stark realization. A simple thought that sends his vision crashing to the ground. The dark smile which had invaded his face quickly vanishes. He can't look at her sleeping form anymore. He almost stumbles while he backs out of the room. With the last of his sanity, he remembers to close the door quietly.

He hits the guest bed and buries his head beneath the pillow. His chest is too tight and he's having trouble breathing. What is _wrong_ with him? He shakes his head beneath the pillow and tries to stop himself from crying. After every kindness Malon had shown today, he'd almost just taken her by force.

His thoughts had just been taken over by evil, and his body had almost followed suit. Or maybe Ganondorf is right. Maybe the Shadow's true nature is evil, but it's been suppressed by the Sages. Maybe it's time to accept who he really is, instead of following the desperate path of his lighter self.

* * *

The sun still has yet to rise, although the sky has grown lighter. Dark Link has not gotten any more sleep. So he figures he might as well leave now. He can't bare to see Malon again, in case his evil nature decides to take over him. So he leaves the house quietly. He almost makes it to the front gate, when a voice stops him.

"Are you leaving now?" She says innocently, the voice directly behind him.

He freezes. Malon. The last person he wanted to see. He keeps her back to her, nodding mutely. Somehow he has the horrible suspicion that she was awake last night, when he entered her room.

"Will you come see me again?" Malon asks.

Dark Link wants to run. The question is so simple, and yet so hard for him. It's better for him to not see her again. For both of their sakes. He could hurt Malon. So why does he nod again?

"Please make it sooner than your last visit," she jokes. But he can hear the worry beneath her voice. And he understands. She thinks he's going to die.

A pause. Slowly, he forces himself to turn around. To face her. Their eyes meet. They're both scared, but for entirely different reasons. "I will," he promises, unable to leave like this. "I swear. I'll come to see you a lot. I'll keep coming until you tell me to stop." He's made up his mind. He doesn't care what happens in the future.

She laughs, daring to hope that he means his words. "That will never happen. Come as often as you like."

The Shadow smiles wryly back at her. It will happen, but he decides not to press his pessimism. "I will."

They say goodbye, and the Shadow leaves her. His path is already set. He travels across Hyrule Field, heading straight to Hyrule Lake. There, in the Temple of Water, Ganondorf awaits Dark Link's answer. The Shadow intends to answer.


	8. Facing the Creator

**Chapter 8: Facing the Creator**

Lake Hylia is a desolate place, the water stretching out further than Dark Link's vision. Supposedly the Zoras live underneath in their Domain, but few bother leaving it unless absolutely necessary. So instead the Lake is deserted. Someone in ages past once built a bridge halfway across the Lake, which stops at a small patch of land. Beneath the land lays the Temple of Water. Once part of the Zora's territory, it has been taken over by Ganon.

Having no means of actually entering the underwater temple, Dark Link waits atop this island. A solitary dead tree, branches gnarled and stretching out crookedly, is his only companion. He leans against it, and waits. The Dark Lord will notice him. Of this, the Shadow has no doubt.

The sun rises to its peak. And then it begins to fall. It's halfway down the sky when the Shadow starts to doubt himself. Maybe the Dark Lord has missed him, or perhaps the Shadow is waiting in the wrong place. He pushes himself off the tree and begins to pace. He barely takes a few steps before something in the corner of his eye catches his attention.

He rounds the other side of the tree and nearly jumps in surprise. But he quickly hides his expression into one of stoic indifference. The Dark Lord leans against the dying tree, at the opposite end of where the Shadow had been waiting.

How long has Ganon been waiting there? Or was he there before Dark Link? The Shadow thinks he would have noticed Ganon sooner if he was already there. But he has no way of knowing for sure.

The Dark Lord looks back at him, a smug smile on his face. He abandons his post and stands in front of Dark Link. The Lord of Evil is impressive as always, standing a good foot taller than him. His presence itself dominates the otherwise empty air of Lake Hyrule.

Dark Link meets the other's gaze directly. Without the Master Sword, nothing can defeat the Dark Lord. But he will not be intimidated easily.

"I knew you would come," Ganon speaks first, smug smirk etched permanently on his face. "How could you not? To deny your creator would be to deny your very existence."

"Don't get me wrong," the Shadow speaks coolly. "I came here to answer you. But my answer is no. I'm not joining you."

Silence.

The smirk is still suspended on Ganon's face.

Slowly. "You came here to say no." The Dark Lord begins to circle the Shadow. The other remains in place, eyes watching Ganon warily, but he does not budge. He must remain strong in his enemy's presence.

Abruptly Ganon laughs. His laughter stretches across the lake, giving it more volume and depth than normal. "No one does that. Not to the King of all Evil," he hisses in his creation's ear. "If you wanted to say no, you shouldn't have come here at all. So what do you plan to do, if not join me? Return to the Sages, and become a puppet again?"

"I didn't just come here to give you an answer," Dark Link remains unflinching, even with Ganon's proximity. "I'm going to help Vaati; he's leaving Hyrule. I came to tell you to leave his people alone. They're none of your business anymore."

The Dark Lord stares incredulously at the Shadow. "Are you _threatening_ me?"

"I'm saying we don't have any reason to be enemies," Dark Link steels himself.

"Unbelievable," Ganondorf hisses. "You were created to be part of something so much greater than anything in Hyrule. And yet you've come here to deny it all." He reaches towards his back.

Dark Link sees the motion and immediately his hand reaches toward his own sword. Negotiations are on the verge of failing. "Right now, I've got a lot of people telling me who I should or shouldn't be," the Shadow tries to reason with the Dark Lord. "And I've decided not to listen. To you, the Sages, or even Vaati. I'll figure out why I'm here for myself. Even if you created me, that doesn't give me the reason why I exist."

"Monsters aren't created to wonder why they exist," Ganondorf snarls. Instantly the weapon on his back is withdrawn.

It's a blade; a bastard sword with a black color without the sheen of the normal alloy. There's nothing else special about the blade physically. Maybe it's instinct, or maybe it's because of his own magical nature, but Dark Link can tell that this blade is different. It radiates with its own pulse; a life separate from the void confines of metal. The sword is magic.

Dark Link takes out his own sword. It's just a normal steel blade. In comparison to Ganondorf's sword, Dark Link might as well have pulled out a wooden toy sword. As if the difference between them wasn't great enough to begin with.

"If you don't plan to serve me, you're better off not existing at all!" The Dark Lord makes the first move.

He swings in a wide arc. Even though the Shadow sees it coming doesn't make it any easier to avoid. He ducks, barely in time, the tip grazing his hat.

The Dark Lord isn't fast. Far from it. Plenty of his minions far outstrip him in speed.

Dark Link sharpens his focus. He lifts his own sword in retaliation, but something stops him. His own heartbeat skitters loudly in his ears, distracting him. He can't bring himself to swing.

Ganondorf has no such qualms. As soon as his attack misses, he raises the sword again, bringing it down upon his disobedient creation.

Once more the Shadow stands there. He sees the attack coming, but yet his legs move slowly. At the last possible moment, he tucks himself into a roll and narrowly dodges the blade.

He prepares his own sword arm again, but stops. The Dark Lord smiles down at him condescendingly, watching his creation struggle.

It hits the Shadow. This battle isn't about brawn or brain. This is a battle of wills.

The Dark Lord has the will to dominate. The Triforce of Power grants more than just physical strength to the Dark Lord. He has the natural power to overwhelm others; the ability to force his will on other living beings. If the Dark Lord wants someone to die, their body wants to obey. Perhaps, as one of his own creations, Dark Link feels double the normal effects. He has no way of knowing.

Fighting against Ganon's authority is like fighting against the will of nature. Like trying to ignore gravity and swimming up a waterfall. Sure, a person can try. But the thought seems counter-intuitive, and even more ridiculous in action.

So that's what this is.

Ganondorf's will: _Don't hit me._

And more dangerously, _Get hit._

The Shadow's grip on his sword trembles. He remains suspended on place. Regardless of how he orders his body, it won't obey. He can't strike Ganondorf.

"So much big talk, and this is all you've got?" Ganon laughs. "Don't tell me you've lost your nerve!" He charges again. The painfully slow strike descends-

-it takes almost all his energy just to force his body to move. The Shadow stumbles away.

"!"

Not quite in time. The black blade bites through flesh, cutting down to the bone of his shoulder. He's avoided a lethal blow, but that's about all.

But the pain has somehow cleared his mind. Given him a new focus. Rather than despair, he now understands. If this is a battle of wills, then his just needs to be stronger-!

The Dark Lord's creation raises his sword again. The Shadow pants heavily. Not from the pain, but from the effort. His sword halts again. He _must_ fight. He's not some pawn of Ganondorf; not someone the Dark Lord has authority over!

He swings recklessly against his creator, focusing more on getting it out than actually connecting. Ganondorf evades the wild swing easily. But he looks at the other with a new light in his eyes.

"Impressive," the Dark Lord admits, halting his insults. "Let's see if you can handle this."

He sends his sword crashing down again. Except this time, it's not slow. Was he taking it easy earlier? Or is he still making fun of the Shadow?

Dark Link raises his sword just in time. Clanging loudly, the two blades collide. The Shadow's grip trembles. Blood drips freely down his shoulder. He ignores the pain and uses both his hands, using all his might to stave the Dark Lord's attack.

The blades are locked, the blow momentarily halted. But Ganon presses his weight further against the the other's trembling grasp.

_Kkkch_

The strange sound comes from the Shadow's sword. He swears quietly, but there's nothing he can do. At the moment, the most resistance he can put up is blocking. Moving away is out of the question. He understands what will happen before it even happens.

The sword cracks loudly. It snaps off, surrendering in the face of Ganon's might. Closing his eyes, Dark Link tenses, knowing what will follow will surely be painful.

The other's sword pricks his chest, but stops there. Ganondorf laughs hysterically. Cautiously, the Shadow opens his eyes. The Dark Lord has the sword to his chest, but has stopped himself from delivering the final blow.

"Your sword gave up before you did," Ganondorf grins.

Dark Link stares back blankly. The other's sword is still pressed against his chest.

"What a worthless weapon. You might as well have been unarmed." And then, surprisingly, Ganon retracts his own blade.

Now the Shadow stares with wide eyes. He'd thought the Dark Lord was planning to kill him.

"You're more serious than I thought," Ganon continues speaking, seeming not to mind the other's silence. And then, even more incredibly, the King of Evil offers the hilt of his sword to his Shadow. "Take it," Ganon commands when the other remains perfectly still.

Dark Link takes the sword immediately. The King is crazy, but Dark Link knows that disobeying would only arouse the other's ire.

"It's called the Shadow Blade," Ganon watches with a smug smirk. "The dragon Volvagia forged it in the depths of the Fire Temple. It will never break nor dull."

"Why are you giving this to me?" The Shadow asks. He also cannot phantom why the Dark Lord changed his mind; he originally attacked with the intent to kill.

"You are an agent of chaos and darkness. If left to your own devices, you might very well cause more grief than I could plan for you. Regardless of your intentions, your very existence sows evil through Hyrule," Ganon watches the other with a new respect. "You call it 'free will', but in reality, you only serve me more."

The Shadow's gaze darkens, but he doesn't bother to defend himself.

"Yes," Ganondorf continues, turning his back on his creation. "You are the perfect creation to antagonize the Hero of Time. It would be a shame to end you before you complete your job." He walks away, seemingly done with playing for the day. "Oh and, one more thing..." His tone changes, causing the other to look up. "Since Link is no longer in the Palace of Winds, I've only left a few of my guards inside it. The place holds no more interest for me, so consider it a parting gift. A means of worming your way into Vaati's heart."

Dark Link's grip tightens against the Shadow Blade as he glares at Ganondorf's back. He can't understand the Dark Lord's reasoning.

As soon as the King of Evil vanishes from sight, the Shadow takes a few undsteady steps. He slides against the dead tree, wincing in pain. His shoulder burn fiercely, and the blood still flows freely from it. Setting his new sword down, the Shadow works on stemming the blood loss.

_What are you planning... Ganondorf..._

He looks at the edge of Lake Hylia, but the Dark Lord is gone. The sun is low on the horizon, and soon enough monsters will be on the prowl. He could show up to Lon Lon Ranch and treat his wound more properly, but... the Shadow worries that he would alarm Malon. And then she might go tell someone about his injury, and that would certainly blow his cover.

So he figures he'll ignore the ranch for now. Instead he'll head straight to his real destination: Castor, where the Duke Vaati awaits an answer to his proposition.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't be shy to drop me a line or two, I don't bite... hard. But seriously, if you leave me a means of sending you a message after you review, I'll be sure to at least say thanks._

_Also with this update, I have caught up successfully and now my updates are on time... instead of being behind. Hooray! __I'm uploading this a little earlier than normal since I won't have my normal time to write tomorrow. But e_xpect the chapters to be out on the normal Fridays now. 


	9. Loose Ends

**Chapter 9: Loose Ends**

The Shadow does his best to stem the wound on his shoulder. Even though the Dark Lord decided to let him live, the wound remains a reminder of their battle. So too is the Shadow Blade, a dark sword which Ganondorf gifted. By the time Dark Link finishes his preparations, evening touches the sky. The last of the sun's rays completely die. Soon enough, Dark Link's journey is completely dark.

Monsters prowl Hyrule Field: the Stalfos, Wolfos, and occasional Poe. Their natural affinity for the dark, plus augmented strength from Ganon, means that they rule Hyrule during the night. No one dares to travel during the minions' reign.

Except, of course, for Dark Link. He has no other alternative. When the moon rises, he feels some of his strength return. But he still travels as quietly as possible, trying his hardest to leave the undead to rest in peace.

At first, the Shadow believes his sneaking to be extraordinarily stealthy. A half hour in his travels, and he has successfully avoided all combat. But when another half hour passes, he begins to discover a pattern.

A Wolfos sits atop a hill, watching the Shadow's progression with glowing eyes. The Stalfos freeze whenever he approaches, becoming like statues. Even a stray Poe teleports further away, rather than harass the Shadow. The monsters still notice him... and yet they choose to leave him alone.

Either they are frightened of his strength, or the Dark Lord has forbidden them from attack the Shadow. Dark Link takes a deep breath. He and the King of Evil have reached a truce of sorts, but this is not how the Shadow envisioned it. This feels one-sided, as if the Dark Lord is playing with him, rather than respecting him. How can he be happy about such an arrangement?

The rest of the night passes by with painful slowness. Even if the monsters are avoiding him, Dark Link keeps his guard up. The crescent moon drifts through the sky, until eventually it reaches the other end of the earth. At this time, Hyrule Field's grass turns softer. More mud sticks to the Shadow's boots. He has reached the marshlands of the Castor Wildlands.

Further in the Wildlands, a group of monsters have gathered in a circle. Dark Link squints in the distance. Keese circle above point, while the Stalfos raise their swords.

Immediately Dark Link breaks into a run. Whoever is out there is beset by monsters. And considering the location, it could be one of Vaati's residents. He can wonder why a traveler would be out so late another time.

Dark Link breaks through Ganon's ranks. The Shadow Blade easily rips through the Stalfos's bones, the sword a far superior make than his last sword. The monsters cry in surprise at their friend's death. But rather than retaliate, they flee. The keese head toward the falling moon, while the Stalfos scatter back to Hyrule Field.

Dark Link turns to the remaining individual. His eyes meet the other's red gaze. The figure is wrapped in bandages, a few stray blond hairs sticking out, but the rest of his face completely hidden. Dark Link recognizes this man.

"Sheik..." He never expected to see his former guide again.

And now that the two are face-to-face, Dark Link finds himself tensing. The two had last worked together on a mission for the Sages. That meant Sheik's allegiance likely lay with the Sages. Indeed, back in Hyrule Castle, Rauru and Sheik had seemed pretty close.

Did Sheik know who the Shadow really was...? He must have. Otherwise, the Sages would not have sent him on the mission to save the real Link.

This reunion cannot be a happy one. Dark Link's face is a thin line, while he watches the other stare him down. Instead of jumping into the fight, Dark Link should have checked who he was saving.

"You seem displeased," Sheik says, noting the other's cold reception. "But regardless, I thank you for your assistance. Ganon's minions fear you greatly."

"Well then, be more careful in the future, or you will die," the Shadow responds darkly. He will not be flattered. Even though the monsters are gone, he keeps the Shadow Blade in his hand. He turns from the sheikah, intent on continuing his journey.

"Wait," Sheik inevitably stops him.

Dark Link pauses, turning halfway to face the other. He thinks his face makes it pretty clear: _don't talk to me._

"I came here looking for you," Sheik continues, voice unreadable.

"Here I am," Dark Link watches the other suspiciously. Perhaps the Sages have sent Sheik to finish their failed attempt at killing him.

"I need to know what happened. I heard that you assaulted Sage Rauru."

The more Sheik talks, the more Dark Link thinks it sounds like a bounty hunt. "Oh yeah? And you believe it?"

"I came here looking for the truth," Sheik insists. "Please. I would hear your side."

"The truth..." The Shadow repeats wryly. "It would have been nice for you to tell me the truth about who we were rescuing. Instead of letting the Sages parade me around with a fake identity. Don't try to deny it; you knew who -what- I was from the beginning," he glares. "The truth is, you used me just like the Sages; and you're just as guilty. Get out of here before I decide to kill you."

Sheik's normally stoic expression has completely evaporated. His red eyes are wide in alarm. "I wasn't trying to use you. I thought we both went on that mission out of free will. I heard that you even volunteered for it? That hardly seems like being used."

"My decision was influenced by the Sages," Dark Link frowns. "My 'free will' was just directed. I thought I had a choice at the time, but looking back, I had no other option. Look, what does it matter? If you're with the Sages, you're my enemy."

"I'm not with the Sages," Sheik defends himself. "I thought I said so before, but I do things my way. If you think I came here today because of them, you're wrong. I'm on your side, and I want to help you."

The words catch him off guard. Although Dark Link wants to believe Sheik, the story seems unlikely. He does remember Sheik mentioning his allegiance earlier, but... "You're on my side?" Dark Link repeats, a little softer than he'd intended. Earlier, he had assumed that all his connections were gone. Why would anyone believe him over the Sages?

"If I've wronged you, then I apologize. But perhaps I can make a difference. Please, tell me your story."

When Dark Link looks into Sheik's eyes, he can see the sincerity beneath them. The Shadow dares to hope that someone might listen to him. Maybe he and Sheik don't have to be enemies.

So the Shadow relates his tale, explaining the Sage Rauru's request, and how Dark Link had been provoked into attacking. He explains the events matter-of-factly, without giving his opinion about the situation. And finally he tells Sheik of Vaati's rescue, and how the Duke wants Dark Link to join his side. He explains Castor's upcoming secession, but leaves out his meetings with Malon and Ganondorf.

Sheik accepts it all silently. Only after Dark Link finishes, does Sheik speak again.

"Have you considered telling Princess Zelda of your hardships?" The sheikah asks. "I am certain she would aid you, should you approach her for help."

"Zelda," the Shadow sneers at the name; he no longer even uses her title. "She lied to me. She made it sound like she was going to let me decide, but instead she let her crony Rauru backstabbed me. Either she planned it from the start, or she's a complete idiot for not realizing what happened. There's no way I'm going to trust her about anything."

The normally quiet Sheik becomes completely silent. He scratches his cheek, eyes elsewhere, as if contemplating saying something.

Dark Link notices the other's discomfort. If he's offended Sheik by insulting his idol, Dark Link fails to care.

"I heard that Vaati might have saved you, so that's why I came to Castor," Sheik changes the subject. "Even though my information was a little outdated, I'm glad I managed to catch you."

"So what will you do now?" Dark Link wonders. He doesn't really know much of anything about Sheik, but what he can understand, the other is a mercenary. "Will you come with me to Castor?"

"No," Sheik shakes his head. "I have some things that I need to take care of. But I'll come visit you on occasion. Perhaps I can news of Hyrule with you."

Dark Link nods. "Be careful. I doubt the Sages will take kindly to you if they find out we've been talking like this."

The sun has already begun to rise. Their conversation was a long one. And with it, Dark Link can feel some of his energy fading. He hasn't slept in over twenty-four hours, and yet his body holds up remarkably well. He wonders if this is due to his inhuman nature.

"You too," Sheik smiles faintly beneath his bandages.

The two head their separate paths: Dark Link returns to Castor, where Duke Vaati awaits an answer...

* * *

Vaati must have seen Dark Link from a distance, because as soon as Dark Link nears Castor, Vaati waits by the town's entrance. When the Shadow approaches, Vaati offers him a wide grin. He opens his arms, as if welcoming a long-lost brother.

"You've returned," Vaati beams. "I assume that means you've come to join me."

"Not exactly, but close," the Shadow keeps his face neutral, while Vaati's smile falters. "I propose a slightly different arrangement."

"Oh my. You've learned how to become a politician in my absence. Very well, let us return to my study. This has the mark of a long conversation," Vaati sighs.

The Shadow follows Vaati back to the castle, which seems tiny when compared to Hyrule's. In just two short days, the town has nearly recovered from Ganon's attack. All the dead have been moved, and just the scorched remnants of previous farms remain from the battle.

When they are safely inside Vaati's study, Dark Link continues their conversation.

"First of all, I will not become your subordinate," he says. "I would rather have this be a partnership. We'll both help each other, but I will refuse your requests if I think them unreasonable."

"I assumed you wouldn't do anything you didn't want to anyway," Vaati raises an eyebrow. "But very well. We will have a partnership; an alliance; rather than a direct chain of command."

"And another thing. I won't become the champion of your people. They can know that I exist – I mean, they'll figure it out soon enough anyway – but I don't want everyone to know what happened with the Sages."

"But you would motivate them so well!" Vaati cries, clearly alarmed by this request.

"I have my own goal, one that would likely hurt your image anyway, so I don't want them thinking I'm some kind of hero," Dark Link says darkly. He will not be turned into a second Link. He is different than the Hero of Time; the Shadow will not cling to a false past.

"What kind of goal?" Vaati keeps his expression carefully, but he has already guessed it.

"I'm going to kill all the Sages," Dark Link's eyes narrow. "And Link, too, if he gets in the way. But I'm tired of the Sages manipulating me and Hyrule."

Vaati remains unusually silent, perhaps thinking of an adequate response. "Without any leaders, Hyrule would plunge into anarchy. The country would have nothing to defend itself against Ganon."

"I don't believe that," the Shadow says coolly. "Hyrule thinks they have no power because the Sages have told them that they don't. It's hard to think otherwise when the Sages claim to hear the voices of the Goddesses. Vaati, you're the one who proved this to me; I'm surprised you don't feel the same way. Look at your people: they've become warriors. You guys were actually pushing Ganon's army back, until the Dark Lord arrived on the field himself."

"Hmm..." Vaati appears unconvinced. "Well, I suppose whether I agree with your assessment or not, it does not matter. After all, you still intend to help defend us, from both Hyrule and Ganon, correct?"

The Shadow nods. "And this way, if you want something done without it being directly tied to you, you can ask me instead. The Sages already want me dead; there's nothing for me to lose."

The two speak further about more details, nailing out the intricacies of their partnership. When the Shadow mentions the condition of the Wind Palace's defenses, Vaati's eyes light up. Since the Wind Palace used to be the original home of his people, Vaati desires to claim it again. The Shadow leaves out that the King of Evil gave him this information.

After a few hours, their conversation winds down. They have nearly finished, when Vaati remembers something important.

"I have been meaning to ask – what name should I use to address you?" Vaati asks.

"I don't need a name, because I already know what I am," the other shrugs. "I am Dark Link, and I am a Shadow."

* * *

_A/N: A lot more Link and Sage goodness and more action coming up. And a time skip. Link hasn't gotten much action yet, because he's still kinda bedridden. But he'll be fiiiiiine. -pokes him with stick- Thanks for reading, see you next Friday!_


	10. Final Failure

**Chapter 10: Final Failure**

The castle is empty. Once a haven of monsters, all of their ilk has been eliminated. Against the cold stone, a single pair of footsteps patter through the hallways. He holds a key, wretched from the lifeless claws of the monster which tried to hinder him. The hero knows exactly which door it opens.

Music begins to play. Quiet at first, but growing gradually in volume the closer he gets. It sounds like an organ, as if someone is playing a grand masterpiece. The song is low and forbidding. The song promises that the future will bring only failure.

He reaches the dark double doors, and pauses. The music's origin comes from within. He glances to his partner, who floats quietly next to him. The fairy, Navi, smiles encouragingly back. _We're in this together_, she promises.

Link pushes the doors open. He sees her first. Suspended in a crystal, floating halfway to the ceiling, Princess Zelda is trapped. Pleadingly she looks at him, her expression asking for help. Below her, playing the organ masterpiece, is none other than Ganondorf. He continues for a few seconds, before the keys die beneath his hands.

"So, the pieces of the Triforce are coming together once more," the King of Evil says, voice completely ice. He turns, his red cloak grandly following behind him. And for the first time in seven years, Link and Ganondorf meet face to face. The pieces of the Triforce glows brightly on all of their hands.

"These toys are too much for you," Ganondorf snarls. He raises his fist, the light from his Triforce blindingly bright. "I command you to return them to me!"

A whirlwind of darkness blasts against Link. At the last possible moment, he rolls and dodges Ganon's attack. Ganon's energy slams into the wall, and the entire room trembles beneath his might. Link picks himself up shakily, glaring at his adversary.

The Dark Lord smirks. Defying gravity, he floats into the air, high above Link's Master Sword range. Raising his hands, Ganon summons forth more power. It gathers into his hands, forming an orb of pure energy. He throws it against Link with mocking slowness, as if daring the other to stop him.

The orb is filled with more than just magical power. Contained within it is Ganon's will to dominate. It is filled with the power of the Triforce. But Link, another user of the Triforce, is immune to its pull. He has the Courage to look any challenge at face value. The authority of someone means nothing if the other sees them as an equal.

So there is neither fear or hesitation. Link slams his sword into the orb. Faced with the power of another equal, the orb's authority is reversed. The Power infused within it becomes Courage. The energy reflects, hurtling back at Ganon at an even faster speed-!

Light consumes the Dark Lord. Electricity ripples through his body. Ganon screams, his own Power dominating himself. His beautiful gift of flight is momentarily lost, his energy evaporating as he falls to the ground.

"Get him, Link!" His fairy cheers.

Link runs to the fallen King. Raising his sword, he brings Evil's Bane crashing down on Ganon. It rips through Ganon's body, piercing him clean through. But magic binds the Dark Lord's sinews, and even fatal wounds become scratches. Yet magic does not come in an infinite supply. To restore the wounds, he must severe one of his spells.

_Crack!_

The crystal above them snaps sharply. Breaking lines run throughout the prison, until eventually the entire thing shatters. From it, Zelda falls. Her form tumbles unceremoniously onto the ground, but the Princess is tough. Already she scrambles to return to her feet.

"Link, I can help you!" Zelda calls. In her hands forms a bow, made from pure magical light.

"No! Get out of here!" Link tries to warn her away. The King of Evil has already taken her captive once. Now that she is free, she should escape, not put herself in further danger.

The Hero is momentarily distracted, and Ganon uses the opportunity to shove Link out of the way. Once more the Dark Lord ascends, laughing hysterically.

The Princess's aim falters. She has a clear shot at Ganon, yet she will also make herself a target if she attacks.

"_Go!"_ Link insists.

Reluctantly the bow disappears. With tears in her eyes, she turns to follow the hero's command. "Be careful, Link," she whispers. And then she flees, leaving Link and Navi alone with Ganondorf.

"You sent her away?" Ganon grins maniacally down at Link. "Fighting me alone is not courageous. It is foolhardy. When I finish with you, I'll just capture the Princess again. You've bought her a few minutes, at best."

Link grits his teeth, pointing his sword at Ganon. "I'll fight better without you holding someone hostage."

"Hostage?" Ganon's eyes gleam strangely. More energy forms in his hands. But not just a single orb – this time, there are multiple orbs of energy. "You don't know what you say."

Ganon flings the energy in a wide array. The energy crackles with static electricity, dancing through the air frantically. One orb is aimed straight at Link. Link easily avoids it, but there are others in his path. He weaves through a dangerously narrow path, his tunic hissing as the edge is burnt to a crisp. Link needs to find a way to knock back the energy again, but for the moment, he concentrates on evading first. And that's not all.

Ganon flies through the air, heading towards Link. He will follow-up immediately with another attack. Side-stepping the last orb, Link prepares his stance, ready for the Dark Lord's charge.

Ganon's hand reaches out long before he comes to Link. But his aim is not towards the Hero. No, Ganon has another plan in mind. His fist closes on the air surrounding Link.

The Hero's eyes widen, but he reacts too late. A shriek resounds in the air. Link charges the Dark Lord, but a heavy arm easily knocks him to the ground.

In the Dark Lord's fist, trapped helplessly, is Link's friend and mentor: the fairy Navi. "Don't behave so recklessly. You wouldn't want me to hurt your friend, after all," Ganondorf grins down at him.

Navi writhes in his fist. But her tiny fairy form is hardly powerful enough to escape a human's grasp, let alone the King of Evil. "D-don't worry about me, Li-kahhh!" Her sentence is squeezed painfully to an end.

Link rises, but dares not move. His own fist is equally clenched, eyes glaring hatefully at Ganon. Although he wants nothing more than to jump in and save Navi, a false move and the Dark Lord may end her life. "Leave her alone! She's got nothing to do with this fight!"

"Really? Then why did you bring her along?" Ganon wonders. He loosens his grasp enough to give the fairy air to breathe, but he's made it fairly clear. He doesn't want her to talk. "You're not even Kokiri. You shouldn't have a fairy to begin with. And besides, I wasn't holding Zelda hostage earlier. This is holding someone hostage."

"I get it," Link forces himself not to shout. It takes all of his effort to remain even reasonably sane. "You've made your point. So let her go." Even if Navi is trying to act brave, he can see the fear beneath her blue eyes.

"You want to save her? Then drop your sword. And your shield while you're at it, too," Ganon grins. He's not done yet.

The terrible demand freezes Link. Without the sword, he cannot hurt Ganon. To let it go would mean forfeiting his own life. And there is no guarantee that Ganon, the King of Evil, would even let her go after he complies. But even so, what else can he do? His mind desperately searches for an alternative course of action, but he can find none. He cannot just abandon his friend.

"Well?" Ganondorf is not a patient man. His grasp tightens on the fairy, causing her to cry out again.

The scream does it. In an instant, Link's decision is made. His tight grip on the sword releases. The Master Sword clatters helplessly to the ground, rendered useless without a wielder. He unstraps the shield from his arm, until that too, falls to the ground.

Ganondorf watches with clear ecstasy. As soon as Link is completely disarmed, he casually walks towards his weaponless opponent. "Okay. Now let Navi go," Link glares fearlessly at Ganon.

"Not until we're done," Ganondorf hisses delightedly. "Resist even once, and she's dead." Raising his other fist, Ganon plows it into Link's face.

The hero falls, not even bothering to evade the hit. A trail of blood follows his path in the air, before he hits the ground. But rather than stay down, Link wipes the blood away, and rises shakily to his feet again. He faces Ganon with the same determination, despite his predicament.

In Ganon's hand, Navi cries, and not because of her own pain. Watching her friend go down is the worst thing she could imagine. "Please, Link..." She begs, but can get no farther.

The Dark Lord descends on Link again, and again. Each time it takes longer for the Hero to rise to his feet. He does not give up, not even at the very end. His body surrenders before his mind, and eventually refuses to listen to him. Darkness begins to take his vision. But before he passes out, he sees Ganondorf throw Navi against the wall. The force is too much for the fairy, and she crumples to the ground. Her wings do not move.

When Link awakens, he finds himself thick with sweat. It takes him a few seconds to get his bearings. He is back in Hyrule Castle, recovering in bed. He had been dreaming; dreaming of his past failure. A memory would forever reside in the corner of his mind.

* * *

During the first two weeks of Link's return, Link can do little more than lay in bed. The Sages may have mended his physical wounds, but Ganon's long months of torture have worn his body out. Link's muscles and bones need time to return to their proper functions. His only company are the Sages, who visit him sporadically when they can.

While Link is bedridden, Darunia visits almost every day. "Brother, I cannot wait until you are well enough to travel," he tells Link. "My son has grown so much since you last saw him. He is already becoming a fine Goron warrior, and has killed his share of Dodongos. Already he follows your footsteps as a hero."

Saria would have come more often, but unfortunately, she has many duties to attend to as the leader of the Kokiri. Each week, Saria tells Link about his old Kokiri friends, and funny stories about Mido. But there are times where Saria cannot bring herself to smile.

"I bring fresh flowers to her grave everyday," Saria admits on one visit. "She was a brave, brave fairy. I'm glad she got to see so much of the world and help you. I'm sure she made the Great Deku Tree very proud. I only wish that Navi could see how much you've grown."

Ruto's visits are scarce, but always the most light-hearted of all the Sages. She smothers Link with a hug each time she meets him. His originally frail condition does nothing to loosen her grasp. Ruto's first visit was so painful that Link ached for hours after she left.

"You haven't forgotten, have you?" Ruto says, the same words upon each of their meetings. "You and I are going to get married. You need to hurry up and defeat Ganon, so that my duties as a Sage will be easier. Then we can plan the best wedding in Zora and Hyrulian history!"

Link always laughs in response, before desperately searching for a different topic of discussion.

On the third week, Link progresses by leaving his bed, often walking around Hyrule Castle's Courtyard. He often finds the Sage Rauru there, who takes strolls in order to ease his mind. Whenever the two's paths cross, the Light Sage stops Link to speak.

"We are so close to defeating the Dark Lord..." Rauru's conversations are about the duties of being a Hero. "Now that you've returned, Ganon will be forced to return to the defensive. All we need is the opportunity to seal him. Thank the Goddesses that you were able to resist him, and keep the Triforce of Courage. With two pieces of the Triforce, he would have become invincible. We'll need to depend on you when the time comes. I hope you are pushing yourself each day; you will need to return to the battlefield as soon as possible..." If Link continues to nod in response, Rauru can keep talking for almost two hours.

So Link begins to avoid the courtyard for his afternoon strolls. He can only take so much of the responsibility and pressure. By the fifth week, he can handle everyday actions, and has returned to training.

The Sage Nabooru, the furthest from Hyrule Castle, only has time to visit him once. She finds Link training, and decides to help improve his movement.

"What is most important in a battle is your spirit," Nabooru claims solemnly. She can bend and twist in ways Link previously thought impossible. "Power only comes through the channeling of that spirit. Envision the flow of your energy, and focus on a single point to maximize the effects." The Spirit Sage helps Link stretch his body and revitalize his muscles. After their session, he can feel a portion of his energy returning to him.

On the eighth week, Zelda summons Link for a strategy meeting. Next to the Princess's side is the Sage of Shadow, the mysterious sheikah known as Impa. The Princess explains Hyrule's current condition; Ganon has become more cautious after Link's return. Castor has declared independence from the state of Hyrule, but at the moment, the war with Ganon prevents Hyrule from retaking the village back.

"There is one more matter we must talk about..." Zelda says. She sits across from Link, her hands folded neatly in her lap. "I apologize for not telling you sooner. It is about your Shadow."

"You know why it's gone?" Link wonders, looking down. Light streams from a nearby window, yet no shadow follows his form. Even before he was rescued, Link had no shadow. He cannot remember when it disappeared exactly. And that's not all – his reflection from water and mirrors is gone too. Link thought that Ganondorf had managed to steal it away somehow.

"When you were captured by Ganondorf, the only part of you that we could access was your Shadow," Impa begins to explain. This is her first time speaking during their meeting; Link assumes she has come to explain this particular matter. "After you defeated your darker self in the Water Temple, it rejoined your body yet still remained a separate entity. Together, us Sages were able to recall that part of yourself, and summon it into this world again."

"So... it's working for us now?" Link wonders. He has a hard time imagining his darker version willingly helping them. After all, it had been created by Ganon in order to impede Link's progress.

Zelda and Impa exchanged glances, before the Princess decided to answer for them both. "Well... originally he was helping us, but after rescuing you, he seems to have had a change of heart. He's declared himself an enemy of the Sages, and will likely try to target you as well, Link. Please be careful."

Link is hardly surprised. "Right... I'll take care of it if it shows up."

"You might be able to reason with him," Zelda says, and Link thinks she sounds almost desperate. "Even though he is your darker self, that does not make him inherently evil."

"Then... what does that make him?" Link frowns.

"One's shadow is a mirror image of oneself," Impa continues her explanation. "It is more accurate to say that it is a reflection; an inverted version of yourself. Your powerful emotions, both positive and negative, are amplified even further in it. Humans are driven by desire, and a shadow is desire in its purest form. The desire to be a hero, to take revenge, or to be accepted by others – even doubts and self-hatred; such are examples of its motives. In essence, your shadow is raw, emotional energy."

"Sounds dangerous... and strange. My shadow didn't talk at all the last time we fought, so I'm not sure how I can 'reason' with him," Link frowns. He knows little about beings formed from magic. But anything driven purely by emotion, especially emotion without restraint, will cause trouble.

"Truly?" The Princess looks surprised. "From what I've seen, he seems fairly talkative. Perhaps he was preoccupied while he fought you."

Impa shrugs. "Since your shadow was given form by Ganon, he may have instilled certain rules or instinctive reactions within him. Even as a Sage of Shadow, I'm unfamiliar with how Ganon managed to form such a being. Who knows what your shadow is afflicted with..."

"You mean he could be someone else without Ganon's influence...?" Link scratches his head. From Impa's words, Link's shadow sounds almost more like a victim.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps not." Impa does not know the answer herself.

"Take care of yourself first, but we wanted to let you know for your future travels," Zelda says.

"Future travels...?" Link feels a smile creeping upon his face. "Does that mean I can go out again?" He is tired of waiting in the castle. The Sages would not even let him visit the town, since they were worried about his appearance to the public. But Link was not made to sit still in one place for very long. His body might have needed to recover, but his mind always desires the freedom of adventure.

Zelda smiles back, and Link knows that he is right. He will go back to helping Hyrule and fighting Ganondorf again... And he will avenge his fallen fairy comrade...

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, it was kinda silly of me to think I could get it done on Friday tbh, I forgot I had quite a few things planned through the whole week and I had no time to work on it Thursday or Friday lol. From now on I'll be posting all delays or news related to my stories on my profile, I'll try to keep it short and simple._

_Also this chapter was extremely hard for me to write, I actually re-wrote multiple pages of it. Hopefully it came out okay, I'm still not very happy with some of the transitions and exposition. I might re-write it when I figure out how to fix it, for now though, I need a break haha._


	11. Battle of Inversion

**Chapter 11: Battle of Inversion**

Link's Master Sword slashes through the last Tektite, and the path to the Goron Village officially becomes monster-free. For the last month, he has been reclaiming old Temples and driving Ganon's army back into the outskirts of Hyrule. Nearly three months have passed since he escaped Ganon's clutches. That was also the last time he saw the Dark Lord. Link looks forward to their next meeting... but each time the Sages find a lead to Ganon's whereabouts, it leads to a dead end. The Dark Lord is hiding like a coward.

Link sheathes his sword. From behind him, he can feel two eyes watching him closely. They have been watching him this entire day, ever since he set foot into Death Mountain Trail. He knows the stare's source – someone hides behind a large boulder, some distance from him.

Link turns, and smiles. "They're all gone, so you can come out now," he calls.

A pair of blue eyes peeks behind the bolder. Hesitantly, a small goron, about half of Link's size, steps out into the open. Link knows this Goron. The Sage Darunia has a son, whom he named after the Hero of Time. This Goron also shares the name of 'Link.'

Once in the open, the hesitant Goron has a change of heart. "Link!" He cries excitedly. Tucking himself in a tight ball, he rolls himself until he reaches Link's position. "You took out all of those monsters like they were nothing! You've got to teach me how to fight sometime, too!"

Link laughs. The little Goron has yet to reach the double-digits for his age, and is far too young to consider fighting. Granted, Link started when he was twelve, but... well, children shouldn't be fighting to begin with. "I'm glad to see you're doing well. But it's dangerous – you shouldn't be out here alone."

"I-I know..." Goron Link's face wilts. "I saw you talking with Dad, so I had to follow you. I'm sorry." He looks down, as if in guilt.

"Well... just be careful in the future," Link scratches his head. He can't really bring himself to scold the young Goron too hard. "But actually, since you're here, can you do me a favor? Tell your father that I cleared the trail for Death Mountain, okay?"

"Of course!" The child Goron agrees, back to his animated self. "But then, next time we meet, you owe me an autograph!" He starts to tuck himself into a ball, preparing to follow Link's request.

"Wait just a moment – one last thing," Link stops him. The other waits expectantly. "You haven't... seen me around here or Goron City, except for today, right?"

The Goron child looks up at Link, clearly confused. "What do you mean? The last time I saw you was before you beat Volvagia. Did you visit some other time?"

"No," Link shakes his head. He doesn't want to scare the child, but he figures it best to warn him anyway. "But... there's someone out who looks just like me. I was wondering if you had seen him."

"A bad guy?" Goron Link is alarmed. "Like... an imposter Link? No, I haven't seen anyone like that."

"A bad guy," Link decides to simplify the matter. "Just be careful if you happen to see me again." The Sage Darunia had originally called Link not just to clear out some Tektites. Apparently some villagers from Kakarico had spotted Link a few days prior. Just one problem: Link wasn't there that day. That meant it had to be his doppelganger shadow.

The Goron nods, his eyes wide. "Okay. I guess that means you'll have to bring me an autograph for sure next time – that way, I'll know it's you!"

"Okay, okay," Link laughs. "Next time, then."

The Goron grins back, put at ease by Link's own attitude. Scrunching his body tightly, the Goron rolls back towards Goron City.

Link turns back and enters Kakarico Village. The small town seems peaceful enough. Some cuccos graze on a nearby farm, while a great windmill turns at Kakarico's center. There is a chance that his shadow could still be in town. But if he is, the shadow isn't making trouble. Finding the shadow will be difficult, but at least the village life remains uninterrupted.

If the Sages have deemed Link's shadow a threat, then it must be dangerous. Also Link would prefer for his missing part to return to himself; already a few Kakarico villagers are staring at him oddly... or rather, they are staring where his shadow is supposed to be.

Link enters the local tavern. The tavern has a few customers inside, mainly farmers from Kakarico or the occasional Hylian or Goron visitor. The bartender is a pious follower of the Goddesses and Sages. Link only knows him as a casual acquaintance, but the owner would undoubtedly help Link with information.

Link heads straight for the counter. The bartender is a middle-aged human, whose hair has begun to thin. In his hands, he holds a few drinks. After giving a few drinks to customers, the barkeeper's eyes meet with Link's.

"Link?" the bartender seems flustered. "I thought you were- never mind, something wrong with your order?"

"My order?" Link repeats, a frown growing on his face. "I just got here..."

Before his mind can process the information, a _crash _breaks through the tavern's ambiance. Simultaneously, a chair clatters backwards onto the floor. Pieces of glass skitter across the wood, alcohol seeping into the ground. Standing above it, back to Link, is a dark figure. The humanoid figure's muscles are taught, as if it had just jumped to his feet. Any distinguishing features are impossible to make out; the figure is completely grayed out.

The facts click into place.

"Hey!" Link shouts.

The figure tears out of the tavern. It knocks down another chair in its haste, and shoves away customers in its way. Link reacts at the same time. He dashes after the figure, chasing it out of the bar.

Still the figure continues to run, sprinting all the way towards Kakarico's exit; towards Hyrule Field. Link remains hot on its heels. He's close enough to follow, but not enough to stop the other yet. The villagers take notice of the chase, but no one dares to get in the way.

The chase continues into Hyrule Field. Link expects the other to continue fleeing, but once they are out of the town, the other figure slows down. It slows down when it reaches a river, until eventually coming to a complete stop. Then it turns, facing the other, and waiting for Link to catch up.

Link slows down when he sees the figure stop. He uses the time to catch his breath and save his energy. And for the first time since the Water Temple, Link faces his shadow again.

While the shadow certainly resembles Link's Hylian outline, their similarities end there. His shadow has no color. It is a washed out gray, like the color of polluted rain. Although it has the raised appearance of clothes, its skin is the same color and the same make. It is made of one continuous, inhuman substance. Through its murky form, the only visible color is its red eyes. They cut through its inky form, glaring straight at Link. In its hands, it holds a sword akin to Link's Master Sword. The shadow's sword is also a one-handed sword, but the blade is pure black, forged from some unknown and undoubtedly magical material.

Link walks slowly up to his shadow, regarding his inverted form warily. Already Link's sword is unsheathed, ready to react in case the shadow makes a hasty move. Now that they are outside of Kakarico Village, Link has no fears about involving the villagers.

"What were you doing in Kakarico?" Link remembers the Princess's words. She wants them to 'talk;' to find a peaceful solution. Link thinks the Princess is naïve, but decides to honor her wish and attempt a peaceful solution. At least the shadow hadn't gone on a murderous rampage in the village.

The shadow continues to glare icily at Link. Link returns the glare. But his shadow does not answer the question.

"Goddesses, how can anyone mistake me for you..." Link sighs in exasperation. True, their forms might be similar, but the shadow is clearly inhuman. Link is truthfully offended that someone could mistake the two of them as being the same. Aren't they clearly different?

Link waits a little longer, but the shadow continues its silence. "Cat got your tongue? You're not scared of me, are you?"

His shadow raises its sword, poised in a fighting stance.

"That's fine, I don't need words to understand that," Link settles into an identical stance.

They move simultaneously. Link slashes horizontally, testing his opponent's speed and reaction. At the same time, his shadow makes the same move. The Master Sword's white blade and the shadow's black blade clang against each other. A few stray sparks fall, but both swords are pushed away by each other.

Both Link and his shadow take a step back, evaluating each other. Link clearly remembers their last fight. It was one of the most frustrating enemies he had faced.

Link steps in again, as if to swipe horizontally again. But at the last moment, he veers to a different side, and strikes from a completely different angle. But the shadow tries the same maneuver. He feints his own attack, and the two's swords fly off each other again.

In the Water Temple, his shadow met each of his attacks with the same attack. Obviously his opponent relies on the same past strategy. Or maybe it's not a strategy at all. Perhaps their thoughts are on the same wavelength. If Link thinks, 'I'll make a feint attack,' his shadow will decide to do the same at the same time.

Link plans to make another false attack. But at the last moment, he decides against it. He instead throws all his power beneath his sword. He sweeps in a large arc, deciding to overpower his opponent rather than outsmart.

His shadow does the same. The black blade slams into the white sword. The swords tremble, each vying to overpower the other. Their hands shake, pressing more power against each other. For a moment, their fight pauses, and Link's blue eyes meet his shadow's glowing red gaze. Link grits his teeth. Neither sword budges.

"Stop copying me!" Link hates it. Every fast swipe is met with the same speed. Each powerful strike is met with the same power. His fake self loves taunting him with the very moves Link has dedicated himself to learning.

Link pulls back, panting. Neither have landed a single hit. His shadow appears immune to fatigue. It must be a bonus of being inhuman. But unlike his shadow, Link cannot continue fighting forever. He must calm down; he must think. Link won in the past, and he can do it again.

A desperate attack. He lunges directly at his opponent, who is still a fair distance. The attack is terribly telegraphed. The other can see it coming a mile away. The shadow reacts; hopping nimbly onto the flat of Link's own blade.

And with that, the mirror ends. Their path has been split. Link flips his sword, twisting to remove the other off his blade. The other jumps back to the ground, his sword poised to attack. Link's arm is still following the sweep in the air. The other has the perfect opportunity to attack, which it takes.

A match of reaction. Link has forced his other self to the offense. Conversely, Link is forced on the defense. He has given his other self an opportunity that Link would never pass up. From here on out, their actions will differentiate from each other. Link believes that one of his greatest battle skills is the ability to turn a bad situation into an advantage. He trusts that he can outsmart the other's offense, even while on the defensive.

Link pulls back just in time, his shadow's sword clipping the edge of his tunic. His shadow presses his momentary advantage, moving in for another swipe. The black sword sweeps at his feet-

Link jumps over the blade, his own Master Sword raised for an attack. In just a split moment, he changes his poor position into an advantage. The other has overextended himself while attacking. Link brings down the Master sword against his foe-

It cuts through the magical being's arm. It twists away to avoid being cleaved in half, but the damage has been done. The gray fibers distort. Now separated, they already seek to reattach themselves to its body. A few drops of dirtied water splash to the ground, but this thing cannot bleed. His darker self shudders, but still no cry or sound leaves his lips. It pulls back, and the two are momentarily at a neutral state again.

The two wait, their eyes staring at each other again. Link is still unharmed, but the shadow clutches its injured arm. Raising his sword again, Link prepares to continue to fight, and expects the other to think the same.

Yet instead, the shadow backs away. Its feet touch the shallows of the river. And then it begins to melt.

"Wait!" Link realizes what is happening too late. He runs to the river, but the other is almost already gone. The last of its form has melded into the river. Link can still see it, like a dark splotch of oil that has polluted the river. It runs with the current.

Link knows where it leads: Lake Hylia. Without a moment's hesitation, he runs toward the Lake. Now that he has the upper hand, he can't just let his shadow escape.


	12. Imperfection

**Chapter 12: Imperfection**

The Shadow struggles to climb Hyrule Lake's bank. Twice he misplaces his hand, and slips back into the water. On the third try he manages to extract himself to the grass. He pants heavily, arms and knees still on the ground. Water drips freely from his form. Some of his color has returned to him; the green to his tunic, the tan of his skin. But even when he notices this, Dark Link realizes the color is rapidly fading back to his gray form.

The change means that his other self is getting closer. Although they have only met two other times prior, the same change always overcomes Dark Link when they meet. So it's easy for him to piece the information together: his form changes when faced with his other self. At the closest proximity, Dark Link completely loses the illusion of human appearance. Not only that, but he cannot speak. The Shadow has much he wants to say to his naïve other self, but no sound comes to his lips.

Mentally swearing, the Shadow pushes himself to his feet. Clumsily he staggers to a large oak tree. The sun is setting and the world's shadows are becoming longer. As soon as Dark Link touches the tree's shadow, his human-like form disappears. Beneath another's shadow, Dark Link becomes invisible to human eyes. But the spell breaks as soon as he makes contact with another person, or if he steps outside of the shadow's reach. The Shadow discovered his natural talent soon after coming to Vaati's care, and has honed it to be a useful skill... particularly when on assassination missions.

Clutching his arm tightly, the Shadow waits. The wound burns with unbelievable fire. He has been injured in the past, but nothing can compare. A long time ago, Sheik once said contact with the Master Sword could hurt him. That was an understatement. The Master Sword is the sword of Evil's Bane, meaning that beings formed by dark magic (such as himself) take extra damage. When injured, Dark Link usually finds his wounds regenerating almost immediately. But some foul magic sizzles against his arm; the fire stopping his self-healing ability. If Dark Link were to directly face Link again, the Shadow is fairly certain of his loss. The other's weapon gives an unfair edge. The Shadow will need some sort of opportunity or advantage to take down his other self.

Link appears at Lake Hyrule's entrance, just as Dark Link anticipated. The other must have followed the flow of the river. From his safe position in the shadows, Dark Link watches.

Link's eyes scan the area. With no visible sign of the Shadow, Link instead approaches the lake. Link's eyes are riveted to the water; searching for the same black drops from the river. Nothing is in there, so of course he fails. Or does he?

Link moves to the exact spot where Dark Link had climbed out. The hero bends, brushing his hands against the grass. From his hidden but frighteningly close position in the shadows, Dark Link can see a drop of water in Link's hands. And Link's gaze inevitably follows the trail of water, stopping at the oak tree.

A surge of alarm courses through the Shadow. His other self is staring right at him. Dark Link knows that Link can't see him. But that's not enough.

When the Shadow learned how to become invisible, with it came a certain amount of invincibility. Sneaking past heavily guarded areas became child's play. Humans rely heavily on sight. Even if they hear a strange sound, they will easily give up if their eyes fail to find its source.

But Link isn't like the others. He can track Dark Link with other factors than sight. The Shadow realizes with abrupt clarity that Link will soon find him...

Already Link's steps bring him closer to the tree – and its hidden charge. Dark Link remains frozen in place, lest a single blade of grass reveals his location. Dark Link's grip tightens against his Shadow Blade. Perhaps a surprise attack, as soon as Link gets close...

No... the Shadow can see Link's prepared sword and shield. There would be no surprise in such an attack. The Shadow re-evaluates his surroundings. If he can't fight, then he must escape. With the setting sun, shadows are becoming longer. That would make it easier for him to remain hidden, by traveling from shadow to shadow. But as soon as he steps outside of it... he will be visible. And Link's looking exactly in his direction. He needs some sort of distraction...

"Link!" A female voice interrupts at the perfect time.

As soon as Link's head turns, Dark Link dodges to a nearby shadow. He is visible for a millisecond, at most. The Shadow pauses to look at the distraction. A Zora has hailed Link. But she will be sent away soon – Dark Link is certain the distraction will not last long.

He's right. After just a few seconds, the Zora returns to Lake Hylia. But the opportunity has already been taken. Dark Link has escaped immediate attention. Link can look at the oak's shadow all he wants, but the Shadow is already gone. It becomes easier to slip into different shadows. Slowly Dark Link makes his way towards Hyrule Field, leaving Link to search fruitlessly.

* * *

By the time the Shadow returns to Castor, evening has set into the sky. The once small town has become a ghost town. All of its previous residents have moved to the Palace of Winds, which was abandoned by Ganondorf's army. So Dark Link literally has the town all to himself.

He kicks open the castle doors, making them clatter loudly. He's mad. More than mad, the Shadow is furious. His encounter with Link was nothing like the Shadow had dreamed of. The Shadow rampages against unused furniture, flipping innocent chairs and tables.

When he runs out of breath, the Shadow flops onto his bed. He pants heavily, the only sound in the lonely castle. After a few minutes, he only feels marginally better.

He thinks he hears footsteps down the hall.

Dark Link lifts himself halfway from the bed, listening intently.

The patter is soft, but unmistakable. He is not alone.

As quietly and stealthily as possible, Dark Link makes his way to the bedroom door. It's still left partially open. The footsteps are getting louder; closer. The Shadow silently unsheathes his sword. The intruder will walk through the doors at any moment.

A familiar purple passes into the room. Dark Link's grip on his sword relaxes. He tries to hide his previous animosity, leaning back casually against the wall. "Vaati," he hails the other.

Vaati jumps at the sound of the voice behind him. He turns around, seeing the figure practically hidden in the door's shadow. "Am I coming at a bad time?" He wonders, gesturing to the disarrayed furniture. "What happened?"

"It's not what happened here, but while I was out. I ran into Link," the Shadow remains bitter at the memory. Vaati looks as if to say something, but the Shadow talks over him. "I don't get it! Whenever I get close to him, my form changes," he begins to pace restlessly. "It's like I become a something else, like a poor image of him. And I can't even talk, all the while he's spewing insults," he hisses.

"When a reflection is placed next to the form that cast it, only then do we see the faults which lay in the mirrored image," Vaati says.

Dark Link's pacing stops. He stares incredulously at Vaati. "What?" He doesn't completely understand, but the Shadow has the sneaking suspicion that Vaati just insulted him.

"I'm saying that your form will waver when you're near Link," Vaati sighs. "Like it or not, you are a part of him. You will be noticeably incomplete when you're near him."

"So you're saying that it'll always be like that? That I'll never be able to talk to him?" The thought had crossed his mind before, but to hear Vaati actually say it only caused Dark Link more frustration.

Vaati pauses, as if thinking. "My magic might be able to help you..." He begins, sounding unconvinced himself.

"Then do it!" Dark Link cannot contain his impatience.

"I think the reason your appearance pales has something to do with how Ganondorf constructed your physical form in this world..." Vaati thinks out loud. "I might be able to stabilize part of it, but there would probably be... unknowable side effects."

"I don't care," the Shadow tries to hide the desperation in his voice. "I'll deal with whatever problems when they come up. Otherwise, Link will never realize how different we are. Especially if he only sees his own reflection in me."

"If you insist," Vaati relents easily. "However, in return, I would also like you to do me a favor..."

Dark Link growls. Of course Vaati had another reason for coming here. It wasn't like he was just coming over to say 'hello' and offer assistance for free. "What do you want?"

"We can speak of it after I cast the spell. After all, you want this as soon as possible, yes?"

Dark Link glares at Vaati's indirect answer. But the other is right: the Shadow wants this badly. He will even allow himself to be indebted to Vaati. "Fine. But my plans come first; I've got a party to be at tomorrow."

"I didn't know you were the type," Vaati sounds surprised.

"I'm not," the Shadow sneers. "I'm not going for fun."

Vaati shrugs, immune to the Shadow's foul temper. "Well then, if you're all set, I will try casting the spell."

Dark Link nods slowly. He is ready.

"Then stay very still," Vaati commands. He closes his eyes.

Wind gathers in the room, swirling around Vaati. It gently billows against his robes, and pushes against Dark Link. The Shadow closes his eyes as well.

He can feel the tendrils of Vaati's magic. It crawls across his skin, seeking passage in his body. After a moment, the Shadow is completely encased in magic. The tendrils worm into him, writhing into his bloodstream. Instinctively, Dark Link balks; he wants nothing more than to push the magic away. It feels foreign and invasive. Vaati's magic hesitates, as if hindered by Dark Link's will. The Shadow forces himself to accept the magic, allowing it to invade his body.

It seeps into his very bones, melding into his being. Dark Link grunts; it feels like a liquid glue has clogged his veins. The wind stops. Dark Link opens his eyes. Although Vaati has stopped casting, the strange sensation remains in Dark Link.

"...Did it work?" Dark Link wonders. His body certainly feels strange.

"I think so," Vaati nods. "Do you feel any different?"

"Yeah... is this permanent?" Dark Link frowns. Although not painful, the sensation is certainly... strange.

"Your body is likely taking time to adjust. It will take time before it feels completely natural," Vaati explains.

"Hmm..." Dark Link hopes the sensation goes away quickly.

"Now then... about our deal..." Vaati reminds the Shadow.

"We don't even know if your magic worked yet," Dark Link glares. "...But tell me what you want anyway, and I'll see what I can do."

"This will benefit us both..." Vaati begins. Dark Link suspects that Vaati's request will be difficult to fulfill...

* * *

_A/N: Early update due to being unavailable to write tomorrow. In addition, the next update will be either... early (this Wednesday) or very late (like the 16th or something). So I will try to make it early, rather than late, there should be two chapters before the 19th either way though. Or at least, I hope lol  
_


	13. A Dance Through Fire

**Chapter 13: A Dance Through Fire**

Dark Link cautiously moves through Kakariko Village. During his last visit, the Shadow had been gathering information and waiting for this day. But Link's appearance had forced him to momentarily abandon his station. If the Hero had decided to return, Dark Link would have trouble completing his plans. So Dark Link sneaks through the shadows, careful that none of the villagers see him. Even if he looks like Link, the Shadow would rather hide his trail.

The Shadow's destination is not Kakariko, but rather the Goron city which lays beyond it. Before passing the gates to Goron City, Dark Link takes a small detour. While gathering information in Kakariko, he once heard that the Sage of Shadow would occasionally visit the Graveyard. He has checked every day for almost the past week, yet Impa was never there.

Today is no different. The graveyard remains eerily quiet, the stone slabs staring up into the sky. Dark Link pauses, eyes searching the area, until certain that the place is empty. He leaves as quietly as he came, melting back into the shadows, and returns to Kakariko's gate.

Dark Link slips through shadows of the gate's bars, easily bypassing the lone stationed guard. The sun has nearly finished setting, and a certain coolness permeates Death Mountain Trail. The path is empty of any travelers. In the distance, lights glimmer brightly. They mark the entrance of Goron City.

The closer Dark Link gets, the more he can hear loud voices and cheers. Even from a distance, Goron City is clearly having a busy night. No guards are stationed at the entrance, so Dark Link easily walks inside the city.

Every Goron from across Hyrule, whether child or elder, has gathered at the same spot. Banners and flowing ribbons hang across the ceiling. Tables adorned with multi-colored rocks dot the Land of the Gorons. A group of Goron musicians play at the center of the festivities. Above them hangs a life-sized dragon decoration, created in the image of Volvagia. The Gorons celebrate the day that the hero defeated the evil dragon.

Dark Link weaves through the city's multiple leveled tiers, easily avoiding detection. The Gorons are absorbed in their festivities, and fail to notice the flickering shadows. The Shadow only has one target in mind: the leader of the Gorons and the Sage of Fire, Darunia. Darunia, along with Nabooru and Rauru, had openly betrayed and attacked Dark Link. His vendetta against them is stronger than against the other Sages, albeit their leader Zelda is equally guilty. And what better way to make an impression than to kill Darunia at such a large event? The Sages will be hard-pressed to keep his existence a secret from the people. They will be forced to acknowledge his presence.

Darunia mingles amiably with his kin. Pressed against his heels is a young-looking Goron; the Sage's son, if Dark Link recalls correctly. Darunia laughs loudly, but Dark Link cannot make out his conversation with the other Gorons. There are too many witnesses for the Shadow to act now.

Instead, the Shadow makes his way to the bottom tier of the city. He waits at the entrance of Darunia's room. At some point or another, the Fire Sage will retire to his chamber. That will be the perfect opportunity, for he will likely be alone.

Darunia wades through the crowds. He takes a stand on a small pedestal, coincidentally somewhat close to Dark Link's hiding spot. The Fire Sage calls for the attention of the Gorons. The music dies, and the guests' conversation momentarily halt. All eyes lay on their leader.

And Dark Link momentarily considers changing his plan. Would he make more of statement if Darunia is killed in public? The Shadow's hand strays to his blade.

"My Brothers!" Darunia begins in a booming voice. "We live in a dangerous time, where evil prowls Hyrule, and bloody wars are fought. Yet our current predicaments should never undermine the accomplishments of our predecessors. It was on this very day that one of my forefathers defeated the evil dragon Volvagia. And even though Ganondorf raised the ancient serpent, Link defeated it again. Soon the King of Evil will fall, just like his minions. As long as the Hero and Sages work together, no foe will topple Hyrule. But that is a future fight we must face – for now, we celebrate our freedom!"

The Gorons erupt into wild cheers and applause. Right when the Shadow prepares to make his move, something catches his attention. The child Goron runs up to Darunia, enveloping the Sage's legs in a hug. Darunia laughs heartily, placing one hand lovingly on his son's head. When the crowd quiets, Darunia speaks again:

"I look forward to the day when my son Link grows up; one day he will also be a powerful hero, just like the one he is named after. But what am I doing, still standing here talking? Play the music, and we will dance the whole night!"

Immediately the musicians start on Darunia's cue. The Gorons dance with fierce energy, but no one can match the Sage's vigor. He moves faster and with fuller motions than any of the young Gorons. Next to him, his son squeals with laughter, bouncing up and down in his own version of the dance. All the while, Goron Link stares up at his father with clear admiration. Darunia grabs his son's tiny hands, and pulls Goron Link into the dance, earning more laughter between the two of them.

For the first time, Dark Link's resolve wavers. Ever since they betrayed him at the Temple of Time, the Shadow had conjured mental images of the Sages convening. They would meet in dimly-lit rooms and plot how to lead Hyrule, while keeping their holy image in tact. But the Shadow had never pictured them dancing, nor with their children.

The child Goron pants from the dancing. He cannot keep his Father's pace, and steps down from the podium.

The Shadow hates Darunia's double life. He wants Darunia to fit the role of a Sage or a Father. But not both. Being both is unfair.

The small Goron retreats to the corner near his father's room. He is still out of breath, and intends to remain out of the other dancing Gorons' way. Out of sheer coincidence, he walks straight into Dark Link.

The two collide, and Dark Link's veil of invisibility falls. The two both stumble a bit.

"Link?" The child Goron looks up at the Shadow with wide eyes.

Not all is lost. Even though he is visible, Dark Link is tucked away in a corner. The partying Gorons fail to notice him. Or even if they do see him, the Shadow appears identical to the Hero of Time.

"Sorry if I scared you, kid," Dark Link rubs the back of neck. ...His sword is still in his other hand, so he probably looks suspicious. But the Goron is just a child. With a few smooth words, he should be able to send him away without alerting anyone. "I was going to surprise your father that I'm here. Keep it a secret for now, okay?"

The Goron stares at the Shadow. The child's expression is completely unreadable. But neither one moves. The silence unnerves Dark Link. The child can't possibly suspect him, can he? He's like what, seven years old? He doesn't possess the capability to realize that Dark Link is different than Link.

"...Aren't you forgetting something?" Goron Link asks, after an awkward moment of silence.

Forgetting something? Great, what had Link told this kid?

"Ah... It feels like I am," Dark Link pretends to think. "Sorry, but can it wait? I won't be able to surprise your father if someone sees us."

The child Goron's fists ball up tightly, his face becoming fiercely concentrated. "It's important!" He insists. "D-don't you remember?" His voice falters, and Dark Link can hear fear growing in the other.

"I don't..." The other's nervousness is rubbing off on the Shadow. If the kid suspects suspects something... "Really, can't this wait? We can talk some other time. I promise."

The Goron's eyes widen further. Another moment of silence. He opens his mouth-

unleashing the most blood-curdling _scream_.

Dark Link jumps. The scream is long and loud, ringing throughout the entire City. It sounds horrible, as if the child is being murdered. And with his sword still unsheathed, the Shadow really does stick out as a potential murderer.

"C-calm down, kid!" Dark Link stammers, but he knows it is too late.

The music stops abruptly, all Goron eyes turning towards the shriek's source. Darunia, despite his size and girth, somehow makes it to his son's side in an instant. "Link!" He cries. And while his eyes dart momentarily towards the Shadow, the name is clearly directed at his son. "What's wrong? What's happened?!"

Dark Link stands completely stunned, having nowhere to hide with so many rapt eyes.

"It's the fake Link!" The child declares without a hint of doubt. He stares and points directly at the Shadow. "He was trying to talk to me, but I know he's evil!"

Darunia whips around to face the accused. His face blooms with hot anger. "What do you want with my son?!" He shouts loudly enough to shake all of Goron City.

Dark Link has no idea how the child recognized his false identity. But clearly he can no longer talk his way out of this situation – Darunia has taken his son's words as absolute truth. Gritting his teeth, Dark Link falls into a fighting stance. "I came here for you, Fire Sage." Time to go with his original plan.

"Then leave my son out of it! He's just an innocent child!" Darunia's vein pops out of his head. He lifts his fists, bringing them crashing down upon Dark Link's position.

A Goron's body is very much unlike that of a human. A Goron's diet literally consists of eating rocks; they absorb the nutrients of the compacted minerals. As a result, their body takes on the attributes of those rocks. A Goron's body is hard and dense, like diamond. When a Goron tucks itself into a ball and rolls, it becomes the perfect tool to plow through mountains.

Darunia, the Leader of the Gorons, is no different. Being larger than most Gorons, both in height and girth, the Fire Sage packs an additional punch. A single blow from Darunia could be the Shadow's end. At the very least, he would certainly break a few bones. Dark Link was once hit by Darunia's punches, and his ribs had shattered as a result. But that was with the help of two other Sages. When it comes to a one-on-one fight, the Shadow is confident of his ability to win.

The Shadow easily dodges Darunia's first strike. Regardless of how powerful the Sage is, power is irrelevant if he cannot land a single blow. Darunia's fists slam harmlessly into the ground, cracking the rocky floor.

The other Gorons waver uncertainly. Some back away from the fray, while others run to join it. The crowd is a mix of civilians and fighters. The Goron Link backs away a small distance, but he watches the fight with morbid fixation.

Dark Link weaves in to attack. Before Darunia can lift his hands from the ground, Dark Link is at the Sage's side. His sword pulls back, swinging at Darunia's side-

The Shadow's shoulder burns fiercely, and the strength beneath his arm falters. The previous day's battle had yet to fade from his body; Dark Link's sustained wound from Link still affects him.

The Shadow Blade bites into Darunia's side. Even with less power, even against the Goron's diamond-hard body, the enchanted sword still draws blood. Darunia pulls back and roars in pain. Before Dark Link can press his advantage, he notices Goron Link from the corner of his eye. The child covers his mouth, still unable to tear his gaze away, his eyes watering.

The distraction gives Darunia enough time to recover. Not only that, but two other Gorons leap into the fray. They lock their hands together, bringing them down against the Shadow. They are even slower than their leader, and Dark Link easily dodges both. One he cuts cleanly with his sword. The Goron falls over, gasping as blood forms over his chest.

"Stop!" Darunia orders frantically. The crowd erupts into clear panic at the other Goron's fatal wound. "Don't intervene; he's too dangerous. I'll handle this," he glowers at Dark Link.

Dark Link steps past the fallen Goron, ignoring the one that is still standing. The other Goron hesitates, before he half-picks up his injured friend, and drags him away from the battle.

Darunia and Dark Link face off again. "So this is the path you've chosen – a life of destruction serving evil, just like we knew you would," the Fire Sage clenches his fists.

"Don't presume to know anything about me, from the past or present," Dark Link says icily. "If you're unhappy with the path I've chosen, you've only got yourself and the other Sages to blame."

The Shadow leaps for an attack. Darunia swings his fists to knock him down, but the Shadow easily ducks the blow. The Shadow Blade strikes again, this time slashing a long line across Darunia's chest. The Sage cries out again, swinging wildly at his assailant. But Dark Link has already nimbly hopped back, well out of the Fire Sage's reach.

The Fire Sage gingerly touches part of his wound, trying to stench the flow of blood. But he is panting, clearly being run down. He glares at the Shadow.

"I was against your creation from the start," Darunia growls. "A warped imitation could never match the spirit of the original."

"Don't flatter yourself – the Sages didn't create me. I've always existed," the Shadow sneers. "You call me an imitation, but you Sages are the real frauds! Claiming divinity from the Goddesses, lying to the people of Hyrule for your self-preservation; you use everyone to reach an ideal peace. But what kind of peace could possibly exist on a kingdom built from lies?!"

"Lies?! Hyrule is built on the truth and goodwill of the Sages and our people!" Darunia's vein becomes visible on his head once more.

"Then why did you lie to me – and to all the people of Hyrule – saying that I was the Hero? Why do you make it sound like he is the only one who can fight, when the people of Hyrule could fight against Ganon instead?"

All the Gorons of Goron City watch the battle and conversation with stark fascination. They have become eerily quiet, absorbing the Shadow's words with puzzled skepticism. Both the Shadow and Darunia can feel their gaze.

"I... don't know what you're talking about!" Darunia shouts, denying the other's argument. "But you won't confuse us, you anarchical monster! You mean to do us harm, and I will protect my people!" To say anything else would alert his people of the Sages' previous plan.

"I'm only here for you, Fire Sage!" Dark Link launches himself against his opponent again.

Darunia raises his fists to defend himself, but he is too slow. The Shadow's sword cuts through him once more. And before the Fire Sage can properly defend himself against the onslaught, Dark Link strikes again. His sword aims for Darunia's heart-

It pierces cleanly through Darunia's chest. The Sage and the Shadow freeze, suspended in the final blow. Darunia's face contorts into pain. He gasps when the Shadow withdraws the blade. Teetering uncertainly, the Fire Sage falls.

"Dad!" His son flies to his fallen father's side. Tears blossom in Goron Link's eyes. He frantically grabs Darunia's arm, oblivious to the killer's presence.

Dark Link backs away slowly, his sword still thick with the Goron father's blood.

"Dad! Don't die!" Goron Link shrieks again, voice completely off pitch.

"L...ink..." Darunia gasps painfully, his hand wavering in an attempt to reach his son.

The small Goron's watering eyes sweep to meet the Shadow's. There is no anger or malice in the innocent boy's eyes. Just pain, the fear of losing a loved one, and confusion. _Why?_ Dark Link can feel the wordless question. The Goron is too young to understand anything.

Dark Link's step hesitates. Then in a moment of decisiveness, he turns his back on the scene before him. And he runs.

A few Gorons try to stop him. They stand in his way, as if to block him. But their attempt is half-hearted, at best. Their hearts are too heavy with shock and grief to properly process their next move. The Shadow easily shoves them aside, continuing his flight.

A few shouts ring through the city as a few of the Gorons move to intercept the Shadow. But he is too quick for them, and makes it out of the City without spilling a drop more of their blood. As soon as the Shadow makes it back onto the Trail of Death Mountain, he steps into a shadow, and disappears.

The moon is high in the sky, nearing midnight. Clouds cover the entire ground, making the perfect escape route. Behind him, he can hear the shouts of the Gorons, as they bring torches out to find him in the darkness. But encased in the shadows, Dark Link has no chance of being found.

And so he continues to run from his point of victory; the very first Sage his sword has defeated.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, even if it was expected. I hope to have the next chapter up this Friday as usual – or if not, expect it on Sunday. Thanks for reading, see you next time!_


	14. Nocturne of Shadow

**Chapter 14: Nocturne of Shadow**

The path down Death Mountain is completely dark. In the sky, even the moon is hidden beneath grey clouds. Rain falls lightly upon the earth.

Dark Link easily navigates through the shadow-bathed valley. Some distance behind him, the Shadow can hear his pursuers. But they are disorganized, and searching at Goron City's entrance. He has long since escaped their search area, and the rain will inhibit their search even further.

When Dark Link reaches the gates of Kakariko, he pauses. He won against Darunia, but the Shadow fails to feel victorious. Somehow he had imagined revenge to be much sweeter. He doesn't regret his decision. He has killed Darunia, like he planned. But Dark Link feels nothing. All he feels is the cool rain against his skin.

After taking a deep breath, Dark Link enters the village. Kakariko is completely empty, devoid of any life at such a late hour. Still, Dark Link keeps his veil of invisibility up, just as a precaution. He walks towards the village's exit, but hesitates. His gaze turns to the town's grave.

Every time he has been in Kakariko, Dark Link has checked the graveyard for Impa. What if the Sage was there this one time; the one time he leaves without checking? ...His body has no wounds to speak of, save the lingering wound from Link. He has no excuse to avoid a confrontation. To avoid her now would be... going against his original intentions.

He doubts she will be there to begin with. More to ease his mind with the knowledge of her absence, than for a thirst for revenge, the Shadow checks one last time.

Despite the late hour, he can see a cloaked figure at one of the graves. Her back is turned, hood up to protect herself from the rain. ...Even though Dark Link can't make out any details of the figure, he knows who it is. It's Impa, the Sage of Shadow, and Zelda's right hand.

Dark Link stands at the gate's entrance, a few feet away from the Sage. He contemplates his next move. In truth, he had not expected to actually find her, especially tonight, of all nights. Instead of killing one Sage, he could easily kill two.

An image of Darunia's son flickers into the Shadow's mind. ...Does Impa have a life, another life outside of being a Sage, like Darunia? The truth is, Dark Link has no desire to attack her right now. His last victory gave him no joy. Would this one be any different? Perhaps it would be best for him to simply leave. At the very least, he could get his own thoughts into order.

"Do you have business with me, Shadow?" Impa speaks, her back still turned.

The Shadow looks up in surprise. Impa's back is turned, and Dark Link's veil remains up. Yet somehow, Impa could sense his presence. Not only that, but she ascertained that he was Dark Link, and not Link.

The Shadow releases his spell, knowing the pretense of invisibility is useless. He thinks on how to respond. He does have business with her, but... he can't decide if he should settle it now or later.

"How did you know I was here?" He asks, softly. His words are nearly muted by the light drizzle.

Impa turns to face him. She has the same red eyes of Sheik, and similar attire. The Sage of Shadow is another Sheikah. As is the duty of her people, her place is to guard the Princess Zelda.

"I am a Sage of Shadow," Impa answers. "That means I am a Master of shadows. You think I would not know a shadow when I see one?"

Dark Link remains quiet, sizing up the Sheikah. She is built sturdily, clearly possessing the body of a warrior. But if she could detect his presence, she must have some skill in magic...

"I ask you again, Shadow: do you have business with me?" Impa repeats, when the other offers no answer.

"Perhaps," Dark Link says ambiguously. "...I want to know more about you Sages. With the King gone, you pretty much rule all of Hyrule. So why bother with Link? What use is he to you?"

"Link is the champion of the Hyrule people. He represents them, and their strength. That is why he has our support; it is only with our combined strength that we can defeat Ganon," Impa explains. "Are you worried about him?"

"Worried? Hardly!" Dark Link grits his teeth. "...I just don't get why you 'need' him. Anyone can take up a sword and fight Ganon. Even if he's the King of Evil or whatever, Ganondorf is still only one man. He can only be in one place at a time. Surely the people of Hyrule could at least keep his armies at bay? I don't understand why you fail to give them the tools to fight."

"Mere mortals cannot hope to stand against an ancient evil," Impa continues. "If the people were to fight, it would only increase casualties. And besides, they might choose to fight more than just Ganon. Take Duke Vaati as an example. We need the unified power of Hyrule more now than ever, but if we were to request his people's aid, we would be met with barred blades. And then Hyrule would pointlessly fight over itself. We are in quite a predicament, with no easy answer. Link is, quite possibly, the only force which binds us to the people."

Dark Link wonders if he completely understands Impa's words... but he thinks he understands enough. "...So you're using him; using his reputation," Dark Link growls. "And you lead the people into believing that fighting is pointless, lest they arm themselves against you. Is that it?"

"No. Everything we do, we do for the sake of others."

"Oh yeah? Then is that why you were using me? 'For the sake of others'?" Dark Link's eyes narrow.

"You are Link. And Link has sworn loyalty to Hyrule. It is your job to protect both Hyrule and the Sages," Impa says emotionlessly.

"I am _not _Link!" The Shadow shouts, stunned by her insolence. "You can't take someone else's decision as my own!"

"Your heart is a part of his. Although your initial reaction to us may be anger, you will never truly hurt Hyrule or the Sages," Impa speaks impassively.

"...Hah," Dark Link grins wryly. Now he knows that the Shadow Sage is lying, without a doubt. "I doubt that. One of your Sage friends has already died by my hand."

"You're lying," Impa says, still without hesitation.

Dark Link grows increasingly frustrated with her assured but thoughtless responses. "I'm not lying! Your Fire Sage Darunia died tonight, by my hands."

Cold silence settles between the two. Impa continues to stare, her brow slowly knitting.

"Then, you are mistaken," she finally responds.

"He's _dead_!" Dark Link shouts. "If this is how you deal with problems, I shudder to think of how you deal with the people of Hyrule! If they tell you that they are hungry, do you tell them that they are full? Your denial will not change the facts! Darunia is dead," he manages to quiet himself, before he awakens the villagers. "And I'm not Link," he adds.

Impa's expression darkens. She takes another few moments to herself, before answering. "You don't understand the repercussions of such actions. You've made yourself an enemy of the Sages, and all of Hyrule."

Her aura shifts. The Shadow can feel the keen intent to kill from Impa. The presence cuts through the soft rain. He unsheathes his sword, the hair on the back of his neck prickling. Darkness encroaches their location. It eats away at the edges of the graveyard, creating a circle around the two.

"The Sages cannot ignore you any longer if this is the path you've chosen," Impa's red eyes stare at Dark Link.

"Fine," the Shadow grips his black sword tightly. "Then I've finally got your attention."

Impa slowly steps back, vanishing into the blackness behind her. The Shadow's eyes narrow. Something about that darkness warns him away... and yet, he is a Shadow; he has no cause to fear darkness. His instincts warn him away. Yet his pride cannot let her escape. If anyone understands darkness, then it is him.

He plunges into the black abyss, re-summoning his own invisibility. Where the two once stood remains bathed in light.

"Link," Impa's voice echoes through the darkness. He burns at the false name, moving forward fearlessly while she speaks, trying to feel out her voice's source. "What is a shadow? Do you even know what you are?"

He doesn't care for her word games. He feels his way through, seeing nothing but darkness, but still feeling her presence.

"A shadow is a darkness created by light," Impa continues, when he does not answer. "But it is not darkness itself. A Shadow cannot exist without light. So then, would it be more accurate to think of shadow as light or darkness? Or perhaps the twilight of neither..."

He senses her; feels her presence more than he can pinpoint her voice. She is close. Raising his blade, he swings it into the darkness. Although his eyes might be blind in the essence of darkness, he is not lost.

Impa dodges the blow. And before he can react, she moves where his blade once was. Roughly her hands slam into his chest.

"!" He falls over, completely off balance, gasping for breath. Before he can catch himself, he feels her casting a spell. It washes over him, raining over his skin like glass water.

_He watches Sage Rauru meticulously fill out the paper. After a few moments, he hands it back to him. He accepts it from the Sage, eyes quickly scanning the paper._

"_This is..." His eyes flicker up to meet the Light Sage. "Sage Rauru, the report said that Ganon is amassing forces near the farms by Lon Lon Ranch. Why are you pulling out the Hyrule soldiers?"_

"_There's only three or four families there, and there would be heavier losses in Kakariko if we left it as it is," Rauru runs his hand through his mustache._

"_So... you're sacrificing them?!"_

"_Sacrifice? We cannot be everywhere at once. If you want to save them so badly, why don't you protect them yourself?"_

He cries. The spell ends abruptly, but he takes no time to recover. Forcing himself to his feet, he shivers, preparing himself for the next attack. His body has recovered from the pain, but his mind is still confused. He cannot make sense of the vision he just saw.

But Impa approaches again. He feels it, dodging her fist. Trusting his instincts on her location, Dark Link swings his sword. The blade connects, tearing through and drawing blood. He hears her gasp as she pulls away. Although he cannot see his damage, he can tell he must have dealt a heavy blow.

An ice-cold hand grabs his shoulder. "?!" The presence he thought was Impa has already vanished. She is directly behind him. How did she move that fast? Or had he been mistaken earlier, and failed to hit her?

"_You didn't know? But you're the leader of the Sages!" His exasperation is poorly hidden, even while addressing the Princess of Hyrule._

"_We do not always collectively come to a decision," Zelda shakes her head. "Sometimes, we entrust each other to make our own decisions. But, you're right... I'm sorry, Link. I should keep better track of what's going on."_

He pants heavily, falling to his knees. "What... what is this..." He manages to gasp. His energy is fading, and the visions press themselves into his mind.

"_If you fail, Hyrule will be engulfed in evil. Without you and all the Sages, Ganon cannot be defeated..."_

Impa's voice rings in his head. With all his might, Dark Link roughly shoves the hand away from him. Immediately his head begins to clear. Taking deep breaths, the Shadow stumbles towards the center of light, the last remaining land free from the darkness.

He feels Impa's presence behind him, but he flees. Dark Link rolls into the light, still panting.

"Doubts..." Impa's voice comes from the darkness. "Suppressed feelings of light which gave birth to darkness."

Dark Link's sword teeters uncertainly into the ground; he uses it to keep himself up. He calms his breathing, still feeling Impa's uncanny presence around him.

"Really... I am a Master of Shadow... and you are a Shadow... did you honestly expect to win against me?"

She will strike soon. Dark Link can feel it. He forces his feet to remain steady, raising his sword into a prepared stance. Knowing his sight will do little to help him, he closes his eyes.

The rain has stopped. The moon shines between the clouds, illuminating the patch around him. He can feel its warmth; can feel its light touching each blade of grass. He can feel the grass, can feel it bending beneath his feet, feel it shift beneath his opponent.

From the darkness, the grass moves. And Dark Link can feel the difference. Instantly he shifts his weight, swinging his blade. Impa's fist misses his head by mere millimeters. But his blade pierces her side, tearing the Sheikah clothing.

She gasps. The spell around them vanishes, the darkness skittering back to the recesses of the land. Normal moonlight illuminates the graveyard again.

The wound is not lethal. Impa staggers back, clutching her side. The wound is heavy, and both are in poor condition. The two stare at each other.

"You fight better in the light than in the dark..." Impa gasps painfully, managing a wry grin. She raises her hand-

Before Dark Link can comprehend her words, he recognizes the Deku Nuts in her hands. He hops back, but he cannot avoid it completely. The nuts _snap_ on the ground, blinding him completely for a moment. When he lowers his arm, his vision returning, the Sage of Shadow has vanished.

"Impa..." He growls. The graveyard is eerily silent. He takes a step forward, eyes scanning for her presence. But immediately his body rings with pain, as if he has been pierced by needles. Wincing, he turns his back on the graveyard. He doesn't trust his condition to go after her right now... she could lead him into a trap.

So the Shadow Sage can live... for now. Dark Link tries to hide his limp, as he leaves the grave and the village. If he wants to fulfill Vaati's request, he has a long journey ahead of him, and one that will be especially difficult while wounded.

By the time he reaches Lon Lon Ranch, the sun has almost risen. It is not his intended destination, but lies directly in his path. And somehow he finds himself following the familiar path, up to the gates which he visits nearly every week.

Malon is already awake, even at such an early hour. She walks out of the barn, two pails in her hand. But she notices the Shadow almost immediately. Half suppressing a cry of alarm, she immediately drops the pails and runs to his side.

He supposes he must look terrible to garner such a reaction.

"Link!" Malon forces him away from the wall, making him lean on her shoulder. "What's wrong? What happened?!" The farm girl's voice is clearly alarmed.

"I'm fine..." He tries to calm her, hiding his wince when she shifts her weight. "Just a bit worn out."

"We'll see about that," Malon mumbles. The two of them make it to the guest bedroom after an extra minute.

Malon insists on treating the Shadow's wounds. But all she can find is the old wound that Link gave him, on his shoulder. Clearly that is not the source of his ill state. Impa's magic has left him fatigued.

"So, what happened?" Malon repeats again, while changing his bandage. She cleans the wound more thoroughly than the Shadow could when he was by himself, although he knows he cannot be infected.

"Just a long night..." The Shadow closes his eyes. So much has happened in just a few hours. His fight with Impa and her words... killing Darunia... his Goron son...

"...Did you fight with a friend?" Malon asks, her voice so soft he barely misses it.

He does not understand her question. "Why would you say that? It was nothing important; I don't care. I'll probably forget about it in a few days."

Malon reaches up to his face. Her fingers brush against his cheeks, before holding them so he can see. Water traces down her hand; his tears.

"Nothing you don't care about?" Malon stares at him.

The numbness that had consumed him abruptly vanishes. The pent-up frustrations he had been hiding can no longer be contained. Wrapping his arms around Malon, he pulls her close to his chest. At first, she stiffens at the abrupt gesture, but it is only for a moment. It is a shameful ploy for him to hide his face, and yet Malon makes no effort to resist. Even though he cannot keep her forever, he wishes for the moment to never end.

* * *

_A/N: So I guess I'm back to weekly updates, still trying to work on that make-up chapter. Idk when it'll be out though, I'm having a lot of trouble getting two chapters in one week. So I guess it'll just be a nice surprise one day._


	15. Death of Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 15: Death of Sweet Dreams**

The people have gathered from all the regions of Hyrule: Hyrulians, Zoras, Gerudos, and of course, the Gorons. Every inch in the Temple of Time is taken. Yet they stand still and perfectly quiet. Their heads are bowed, some with hands folded in prayer, without so much as a cough.

Princess Zelda leads the funeral procession. She stands at the altar, giving a speech about the great Fire Sage Darunia. She speaks of his daring deeds as a hero; he risked his life to free his brethren Gorons from the legendary Volvagia. She speaks of his accomplishments as a Sage; he united the Goron people as a part of Hyrule against Ganondorf. And finally, she speaks of his life as a Father; the loving, tender care he had always given to his son.

Link watches from corner hidden in flowers, to the side of the altar. The Sage of Fire was greatly loved, for so many people to have traveled for his funeral. ...Part of it can't really reach Link. Darunia was so big, so full of life, that Link has trouble imagining a now hollow room of Sages without him. And now his Shadow has done what Ganondorf could not, or dared not, to do. The Shadow has killed one of the Sages.

Next to Link, Sage Rauru straightens and brushes every inch of his robe. He pulls back his white mustache, ensuring not a single hair remains out of place. In comparison to the silent room before them, Link thinks that the Light Sage is making too much noise. But the others at the procession can likely not hear him from this distance.

Princess Zelda blesses the casket. Sage Darunia's ceremony is over. But the people are not dismissed yet.

Sage Rauru and Link walk together, coming into the public view, and standing next to Princess Zelda. "Good people of Hyrule," Rauru begins. "Sage Darunia was a great man, and his presence shall remain close to our hearts. He always was looking out not only for his people of the Gorons, but for all of Hyrule. And it is his will that compels me to speak today. I must warn you all about the imposter which brought about Sage Darunia's untimely death. Mark my words, we Sages are already taking measures to bring him to justice. But he is dangerous, and as I am sure Darunia would have desired, we Sages are most concerned about the safety of all of you.

This dangerous imposter, at first glance, looks identical to Link. However, there are ways to distinguish our hero from the fake. Link, if you would care to explain?"

Link nods, taking his cue. "There are two ways to tell us apart..." He holds up his left hand, which is covered by a glove. Yet even beneath its leather, a mark glows through it. It is the mark of the Triforce. "The first is by this," Link explains. "Only I have the Triforce of Courage. The other one does not have this mark on his hand."

His hand shifts to unsheath the Master Sword. "The second is this," he holds up the sword. "The other Me has a sword, but only I have the Master Sword."

"We urge you to all be cautious," Sage Rauru says. "The imposter means to harm the people of Hyrule, and masquerades as the one who protects us. If you notice anything out of the ordinary, report it to the nearest soldier. But do not approach the imposter on your own."

"Thank you, Sage Rauru; Link," Princess Zelda nods, but does not smile. She turns back to the congregation. "Let us say one more final prayer for Sage Darunia..."

* * *

The service is over, but many of the Hyrule citizens linger. Link stands to the side, watching them without joining. Princess Zelda and Sage Rauru talk to the people for some time. When the crowd thins out, Rauru pulls both the Princess and Hero aside.

"We need to talk," Rauru looks at Link.

The Hero is not surprised. Darunia's death has left a wake of consequences that they will need to face.

"Without the power of all the Sages, Ganon cannot be sealed," Zelda admits.

"...So what happens next? The Triforce of Power stops him from being killed, and yet now he cannot be sealed?" Link asks.

"Sage Darunia's son may possess some of his father's power..." Rauru begins,

but Zelda cuts him off. "He's too young," she insists, white-gloved hands curling ever so slightly. She turns back to Link, managing a small smile. "We are still working on a solution. There are still options, albeit harder ones now that Darunia is gone.

"For now, directly confronting Ganon would be a poor decision. Instead of seeking him out, I think it's time we avoid him," Rauru says.

"...Alright." Link hates it. They were almost ready to put an end to the King of Evil's reign, and now...

"There is also the matter of your shadow," Rauru strokes his mustache. "We gave him a certain distance, a certain grace of ignorance," Rauru's gaze casts itself disapprovingly on Zelda, but her eyes are elsewhere. "That was an error. The being is dangerous; perhaps even moreso than Ganondorf. And keep this quiet from the people, but... your imitation also attacked Impa, but she escaped serious harm. Clearly it means to do all of us great harm... All of us Sages will triple our caution. But more importantly, Link... you must defeat it! Right now, that is a higher priority than facing Ganon."

"Right..." Link grits his teeth. He has chased his Shadow in the past, but only when the opportunity presented itself. But now, they were on a hunt. The Shadow has to dealt with... and the quicker, the better. "You know where he is?"

"He receives some amount of aid from that traitor Vaati," Rauru frowns. "We're not sure to what extent, but he could possibly stay with Vaati in the Palace of Winds."

"I guess I'll have to pay a visit then." Link just hopes he can find some clues on his Shadow's whereabouts.

"It's not quite that simple," Princess Zelda shakes her head. "Vaati and his followers are demanding that they are no longer part of Hyrule. And we are trying to avoid an outright bloodbath with him and his men..."

"It's not just his people who are siding with him now, either," Rauru adds. "We've lost not only Castor, but now some of the farmers and ranchers near Lon Lon are also allying with Vaati. You were once close with Lon Lon Ranch's residents, correct? Those farmer types tend to stick together. Perhaps if you were to speak with them, they could also convince their neighbors to remain residents of Hyrule. If not... well, at this rate, we might not be able to continue ignoring Vaati."

"We need Hyrule to stick together more than ever right now... and yet we are sorely divided," Zelda frowns. "At this rate, Hyrule might destroy itself faster than Ganon..."

"I'll talk with Malon," Link promises. "I can't imagine that she would ever leave Hyrule. Maybe she can convince the others to stay too."

"Thank you," Princess Zelda smiles. They have a plan. "I'll trust Lon Lon Ranch and Dark Link to you, then." Their conversation finished, Zelda returns to the remaining funeral guests.

Link also turns, planning to head out immediately. But a hand on his shoulder stops him. "Link," Rauru says.

Link questioningly meets the Light Sage's eyes.

"There is one more thing you should know before you set foot into Vaati's realm," Rauru pulls his hand back. "He might be in league or have some kind of bargain with Ganon. If you decide to speak with Vaati directly, be careful. He might try to use you as some sort of bargaining chip."

"...Alright, I'll be careful," Link agrees.

"Ask Vaati if we can station troops outside The Palace of Winds," Rauru continues. "We'll offer him protection for his people, should Ganondorf attack. But we can also use it as a means of seeing where his allegiance lies."

Link nods. The Sages seem to know little about Vaati's activities... which meant Link could very well be walking into a trap. But he has to go after the Shadow, regardless of what happens.

–

Link finishes packing all of his tools. His horse, Epona, waits patiently for him at the edge of Hyrule Town.

"Hey there," Link greets Epona. He grins, rubbing his hand across her mane. She snorts happily, blue eyes rising to meet his. "We're going to see Malon again. It's been too long, huh? You must miss her a lot."

Link can't remember the last time he saw Malon. After she had given him Epona, the two had not seen each for more than a year. The Sages had kept him far too busy for him to visit her, even before Ganondorf had captured him. At least Epona had avoided that fate; the Princess Zelda had taken good care of her in Link's absence.

Link lifts himself over Epona's back, steering her into brisk trot towards Lon Lon Ranch. What would Malon even say? Would she be angry for how badly he failed to keep in contact with her? Or would she just be glad to see him again?

The ranch appears on the horizon, and within a few minutes, Link has arrived. He slides off Epona, leading her inside with him. The ranch is exactly as he remembers it. Not a board is out of place. The same was not true a few years ago, when Ingo had taken over. But all of that is the past, and Talon and his daughter Malon have remained the owners since those dark days.

Malon works in the field where they keep the horses. She has grown a little since they last saw each other. But she looks almost the same as in his memories.

As he nears with Epona, Malon notices his presence. She smiles shyly at him, as if uncertain on how to react. But as soon as her eyes see Epona, her entire face lights up. She completely drops her task in the field, and half-runs towards Link.

"Epona!" Malon cries gleefully. Epona snorts happily, mirroring her previous owner's excitement. The girl practically tackles the horse, enveloping her neck in a half hug.

Link smiles wryly. ...He's not quite sure what to make of that. Sure, he knows Malon likes Epona, but she seemed a lot more excited to see the horse than him. "Hi, Malon," he greets, trying to keep his voice even.

Malon half releases Epona, but only to spare him a side glance. One of her hands strokes Epona's mane. She still smiles radiantly at him. "I haven't seen Epona in so long, I was starting to worry that something had happened to her."

"Nah, I'd never let that happen. She's an important part of the team." Although there was a certain teammate he had let down... He forced his thoughts away from that path. "It's been a long time since we saw each other, too," he added, hoping to turn the attention away from his horse.

"Three days too long?" Malon giggles, as if he has just made a joke. "You might as well move in. It would save you the trouble of having to go back and forth."

Link stares at Malon without comprehension. But the girl continues to pet her beloved horse. Malon looks back expectantly, waiting for Link to continue the conversation.

"What?" But he can't. He couldn't have heard that right.

"Hm?" Malon is confused now too.

The realization of what she's said fully hits him. An abrupt, icy chill grips his heart. He grabs her shoulders, forcing her to look directly at him. "Malon," he has to know, and he has to know now. "Are you saying that I was here two days ago?"

Malon's brow furrows. "Wh-what's wrong? You don't remember?"

His own alarm is frightening her. Taking a deep breath, he forces himself to release her. "Yes... I, I should have told you sooner, but sometimes I have... selective amnesia," he lies half impulsively, and it sounds completely ridiculous to his own ears.

He immediately knew without a doubt who had visited Malon. But what is he supposed to tell her? That the person she met wasn't him? From how she is acting, Link can guess that his Shadow has yet to harm her.

"That... that sounds serious," Malon still sounds confused. She's a smart girl, and Link can only hope the lie will at least survive until he deals with his doppelganger.

"Yes, so... actually, I thought this was the first time we've seen each other in a year and a half. Have I been here multiple times in the past?" He asks, forcing himself to appear calm.

"You've visited almost every week for the past two months," Malon answers, still in shock.

Every week _for the past two months? _What has his Shadow _doing?!_ Malon appears unharmed, and reacted to Link's presence positively.

"Just... visiting? I... didn't hurt or scare you or anything, did I?"

Malon shakes her head, her eyes still wide with wonder. So it doesn't seem like Dark Link has been tormenting her physically or psychologically. But what was he planning? Surely he had better things to do than to leisurely chat to a farm girl...

But then it hits him. If Dark Link has been coming here on a normal basis, then...

If he just waits here, his Shadow will certainly appear at one point or another.

It would completely circumvent the problem of fighting Vaati to get to Dark Link, although Vaati will need to be addressed with eventually...

"Malon... sorry," Link can see the girl still waiting for him, but this information is quite a bit to process. "Could you give me a moment alone, and we'll talk again soon? I need work a few things out."

"S-sure..." Malon nods hesitantly. "Um... Just come get me when you're ready." Her eyes lock questioningly onto his, before she turns. Leaving Link to his request, Malon heads to the barn.

Link bites his lip, turning to Epona. This was not quite the return he had envisioned at Lon Lon Ranch.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, a lot has been happening here, mainly good things fortunately. But the bad news is, I seriously doubt I'll be able to continue updating on a weekly basis. Granted, it should be sooner than a month; I'm guessing updates will turn into a bi-weekly thing. Thanks for your patience! I still plan to write and finish this story. Hopefully I can power through a few extra chapters before things get really busy in two weeks.  
_

_I'm really bad at estimates, but I would guess there's about ten or so chapters left of this story. Trying my best to finish!_


	16. Conspiracy

**Chapter 16: Conspiracy**

Gerudo Valley is burning hot, a literal barren wasteland. This is one hell of a favor, in more ways than just the heat. Dark Link wipes sweat away from his brow, squinting against the sun. The air is completely dry and pricks his throat.

He has yet to know if Vaati's magic even worked, as the Shadow has yet to encounter his double yet. But surely waving magic in the air had to be easier than sneaking into a desert fortress. The Gerudo fortress is heavily guarded. The Gerudos patrol practically every corner, and the shadows are too limited for Dark Link to rely on his cloaking ability.

He can see much of Nabooru in her subordinates. Each woman stands with impeccable posture, patrolling their route at perfectly timed intervals. Their attire is unlike anything else in Hyrule, showing off the curves of their body and a fair amount of skin. Honestly without that, Dark Link could have mistaken them as mindless magical constructs. ...Why do they wear such revealing clothes? To distract men like him with these kind of thoughts? Dark Link can only guess.

If the Shadow gets caught, he can always pretend to be the Hero of Time... but then again, these girls look like they'd take no nonsense. He has a feeling that Nabooru may have warned her followers about a certain 'imposter.'

Dark Link sits behind a stack of crates, barely on the outskirts of Gerudo Fortress. He watches the women's patrols and times, taking careful note of any blind spots. He waits until the sun begins to set, when the shadows reach the longest.

He makes his move. As soon as a Gerudo passes his hiding spot, Dark Link darts into the open. He weaves through their positions, pausing when he reaches the fortress's corner. Melting into its shadow, he waits for a Gerudo guard to walk past. She arrives right on schedule. Once she passes his hiding spot, he quietly sneaks inside the fortress.

He is officially inside the fortress, but the rest will be more difficult. The corridors are long and narrow, with flickering torchlight which makes the shadows uneven. He presses himself against the wall and follows its shadow, but the light distorts his image. His shadow is visible behind the normal shadows, and anyone paying half attention would notice the imbalance.

The sound of footsteps nears around the corner. Abandoning his normal invisibility, the Shadow instead dives behind a stack of crates. He holds his breath, listening as the steps become quieter. Although his invisibility has served him well in the past, it is unreliable without a consistent form of light. Deciding it would be safer to sneak in the old fashioned way, Dark Link weaves his way around the fortress. Crates and corners serve to hide him better than melting into the shadows.

He reaches a set of stairs, and takes them without hesitation. He is close to his goal. There are less guards on the second level, and he manages to continue unnoticed. He passes through a particularly narrow corridor, devoid of any guards. A solitary door lays at the end.

Dark Link frowns. The area offers him little chance of escape should he be discovered. And yet the place looks deserted, unlike the rest of the fortress. Cautiously he approaches the door, pausing when he stands next to it. He places his ear against the wooden fibers, listening.

Nothing. If someone is indeed behind the door, then they are standing like a statue. His hand experimentally twists the door's knob. It complies without resistance. Unlocked. After opening the door as little as possible, he slips inside.

Inside is a queen-sized bed. The brick walls are adorned with the skulls of monsters, perhaps the prized prey of the room's owner. At the side is a dresser, with perfume and a hairbrush atop. Clearly a woman's room, and most likely an important one. He hopes it belongs to Nabooru or her second-in-command.

He spots a writing desk against the wall. The Shadow heads towards it without a second of hesitation. A quill, sitting in a vial of ink, sits out. There are papers on the desk. He brushes through them; they range from maps of Hyrule to specific soldiers deployment. He sets the papers down, instead opening the drawer. Even more papers are inside.

He flips through them quickly, having only one document in mind. Halfway through the stack, his hand stops. He pulls out a paper.

It's a map of the Palace of Winds. Only two months ago, he had infiltrated the Temple of Winds with Sheik, when it was under Ganon's control. Now the palace was under the control of Vaati. The map is very detailed, showing all possible passages. Numbers are written, seemingly randomly, in different places of the map. They range from one to twenty, but are otherwise scattered, and not in numerical order. The number twenty lays exactly where he entered the Palace of Winds; the place Sheik had taken him to teleport inside.

Dark Link flips the paper, but nothing is on the back. He places the Palace of Wind's map on the desk, before returning his attention to the stack of papers. His thumb saves the place where he pulled out the Palace of Winds. The very next paper is a map to all of Hyrule. Numbers are written at random intervals on it.

Dark Link pulls out the paper. The same amount of numbers, one to twenty, are across it. He searches for the number nineteen. ...It's on the cliff near Lake Hylia, the point of entry he and Sheik took to get into the Palace of Winds.

Sheik had once said that there were multiple teleport entrances to the Palace of Winds, but they had been under Ganon's control at the time. Did the numbers on the two maps correspond to each other? He doubted that the 'nineteenth' entrance and exit points on the maps could be a coincidence. But could there really be so many entrances and exits to the Palace of Winds?

He sets the paper atop the other saved one on the desk, and returns his attention to the stack once again. The next paper in line is complete text.

_1,5,6,13 to 25_

_2,3,9,17 to 50_

_4,7,8,14 destroyed_

_12,15,18 under enemy control_

_19,20 impractical_

Vaati had been worried that Hyrule was secretly planning to attack him. These numbers had to mean something. If the earlier numbers corresponded to teleport locations, then did these numbers correspond to something else...? Perhaps a point for Hyrule soldiers to invade?

The paper is too vague for Dark Link to know for certain. But he pulls it out and sets it aside with the other two; Vaati will want to see them. The Shadow checks for any more interesting papers in the stack, but nothing else catches his eye. He puts the rest back in the drawer, grabbing the three sheets he saved.

The thought of finding and exacting revenge tempts Link. He has already made the journey to Gerudo Valley, and Nabooru hides somewhere within the fortress. And yet, if Hyrule really does plan to attack Vaati and his people, then Dark Link's report would hold the utmost importance. Even if Gerudo Valley seems far away, Dark Link has all the time in the world to concentrate on revenge.

His mind made, the Shadow decides to leave. He quietly leaves the room, descending into the dark corridor. He has barely taken a few steps when

a _click _interrupts the silence. Light shines directly on him, on his face and body, on the entire corridor. It eats away all shadow, so concentrated that everything becomes engulfed in light.

"?!" He tries to shield his eyes, but it does little good. The intense brightness blinds him, disrupting all of his senses. More than that, it eats away at his skin; a shadow cannot survive in pure light or darkness. He stumbles back, unsure if the pain is due to his shadow nature, or if a normal person would experience the same effects.

"Looking for me, shadow?" Nabooru's voice comes from the corridor's entrance, but he dares not open his eyes against the light.

"Nabooru," the Shadow hisses, gritting his teeth. For once, he wasn't looking for her. "You knew I was coming here? How?" This was too well setup to be a coincidence. If someone from Vaati's side was giving the Sages info...

"Simple deduction, really," Nabooru sneered. "If you went after Sage Darunia first, it would make the most sense for you to come after me or Sage Rauru next. But Sage Rauru would be rather difficult to reach, being in Hyrule Castle. So you would come after me next."

"I wasn't..." He stops himself. If the Sages haven't realized that he's here on one of Vaati's errands, maybe that was for the best. "Turn off that thing and face me!" He changes his mind, deciding to run with her assumption. And killing her would be a bonus, anyway.

"You like it?" Nabooru doesn't seem to be in a rush to finish off her cornered opponent. "We use these lights at night to search for intruders. But I had my women place one here, figured it would be good if a certain shadow decided to try and ambush me in my room."

So that had been Nabooru's room after all. "Well if you want a fight..." Dark Link frowns. Regardless of how much time he spends in the light, his vision isn't improving any. "I'd be happy to oblige."

"It won't be a 'fight'," Nabooru states darkly.

Dark Link withdraws the Shadow Blade. His eyes remain closed against the light. Even without vision, he is confident that he'll be able to sense Nabooru's strike. Plus, Nabooru likely will be unable to see clearly as well. And he only needs get out of this corridor. The entire fortress can't be bathed in this light; once he's out, Dark Link will have no setbacks.

_Thump!_

Something bites his sword arm. The Shadow Blade clatters uselessly to the ground, his entire left arm numb. "...!" He grunts, unsure of what had just happened. But this feeling is familiar. It's like when...

"You wouldn't have given me a fair fight, either," Nabooru whispers right in his ear.

He has no idea how she approached him without him sensing her presence or attack. But her numbing technique is undoubtedly the same one he faced in the Temple of Time. He flails wildly with his right arm, but grasps nothing.

Pressure hits the back of his neck. And before his mind can process the sudden turn of events, the darkness becomes absolute in his vision.


End file.
